Girl's Time to Duel
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: It's time for the girls to shine. The yugioh girls are preparing for the Battle City tournaments. But a new enemy is going for Tea. What will Yami do to protect her. FINISHED!
1. Signing up

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Author: Hi! It's my first time write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. I hope my 1st fic is good. I love this Anime and my favorite couple is Yugi/Tea. I like the other couples too but these two rocks. Hope you like this.... ^__^ Pls.. no flames!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 1: Signing Up  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Domino City. The Yugioh gang was walking in the park talking about dueling as usual. They were all carrying cards with them. They were discussing about some strategies and tactics that they haven't tried. Joey on the other hand was boasting about himself and how he's good at duel monsters. (Joey is such a goober sometimes but I like him.)  
  
Joey: Look you guys... I bought some cards the other day and what luck all of them are so rare.  
  
Yugi: Really, let me see them..  
  
Joey: All right.. Here..  
  
Triston: They don't look special to me.  
  
Tea: Not true. Look at this card, Last Warrior from another Dimension. This card has a cool effect.  
  
Yami: You're right but it's a fusion monster.  
  
Yugi: Yeah...  
  
As the gang were talking and commenting about Joey's cards Serenity was running towars them.  
  
Serenity: Tea! Tea!  
  
Tea: Huh? What's the matter Serenity??  
  
Serenity: No time for that come with me. Tea: Ah.. What? Wait..  
  
Serenity: Come on. (As she pulled Tea away from the boys)  
  
The boys were just standing there wandering why Serenity was in a hurry. And why she only took Tea with her. There was silence for a few moments and Joey broke it.  
  
Joey: Ahhh... What's the matter with Serenity??  
  
Yami: And why did she ran off with Tea??  
  
Yugi: No idea.  
  
Triston: Hmmmm...  
  
Joey: I wonder what's with my sister.  
  
At the mean time, Serenity and Tea stopped at games shop and went inside. Tea still doesn't know what up with Serenity. When they both went inside a lot of girls were there waiting, including Rebecca and Mai Valentine.  
  
Tea: Mai, Rebecca what are you two doing here???  
  
Rebecca: Isn't it obvious? We're here to sign up for the battle city tournament that's going to be held next week.  
  
Mai: That's right. The winner of this tournament will receive a big prize.  
  
Serenity: That's why I brought you here Tea because you're also good with the cards.  
  
Tea: I got the point, but why only me? The boys will surely want to enter especially Yami and Yugi.  
  
Mai: You still don't get it.  
  
Rebecca: My Yugi can't enter and so goes for the other boys because this is an all girl tournament.  
  
Tea: What?! Wow, this is great.  
  
Serenity: (Giggles..) Really, I will enter it too??  
  
Tea: Eh? You too? But...  
  
Serenity: Don't worry my brother taught me a lot about dueling.  
  
Mai: Enough Chit chat you two got to sign up now.  
  
Tea and Serenity: Ah, ok!  
  
After that the two girls sign up. They both got the participants cards and one locator card. The man at the sign up booth told them that they have one week to prepare themselves and their decks. At last the signing up was over and they were beat waiting in line. The four of them went outside and to their surprise the boys were there.  
  
Joey: Hey... What were you girls doing there??  
  
Mai: My Joey persistent as usual.  
  
Joey: I'm serious. First of all, Serenity came running towards us, grabbed Tea and ran away. Leaving us wandering.  
  
Triston: Hey, what's Rebecca doing here?  
  
Rebecca: Oh! Of course I'm here for my sweet Yugi. (Hugged Yugi...)  
  
Yugi: Ahhh.... (Started to blush)  
  
Mai: You two really make a good couple.  
  
Rebacca: Really?? Wow! You hear that?  
  
Yugi: hehehe....... (Sweat drop)  
  
Yami: Anyway... (Turning to Tea) What were you doing there?  
  
Tea: Well, we sign up for the Battle City Tournament for girls that will be held next week.  
  
Boys: What???!!!!  
  
Rebecca: Yup that's what we did.  
  
Joey: I can't believe that Kaiba held a tournament only for girls.  
  
Triston: I can't believe it either.  
  
Mai: Well that's that! It's getting late; we've better be going now.  
  
Joey: I'll walk you to your hotel Mai.  
  
Mai: Why Joey you're so sweet.  
  
Then Mai grabbed Joey's arm and started walking. Joey can't help but blush and scratched his head. Serenity waved at her brother, as she was happy seeing Mai and him together. Triston looked at Serenity not noticing his face turning red. Like Joey he also wants to walk Serenity home. So he tried to ask her.  
  
Triston: Hey, umm Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Uhh?  
  
Triston: Can I walk you home?  
  
Serenity: Sure. Since my brother's off with Mai I'm stuck with you. Let's go.  
  
The two walk in the other direction leaving only Tea, Yami, Yugi, and Rebecca behind. Rebecca felt envious of them and wanted Yugi to walked her to home as well. But Yugi didn't ask her. Instead she pulled Yugi's arm and ran across the street. That leaves Yami and Tea in front of the game shop.  
  
Tea: ahhh......... Mai and Joey make a sweet couple. Triston and Serenity, I'm not sure they're a couple. Yugi and Rebecca, well they're both the same size but the age. (Sighing..)  
  
Yami: (Smiling at Tea) Leave them be. Well Tea, want me to walk you home?  
  
Tea: Sure.  
  
The two friends smiled at each other and started walking, not noticing that there is someone watching them from above. Someone covered in a black cape with a duel disk on her left arm. She seems to be a hunter hunting for duelist or she might be a new enemy for the Yugioh gang.  
  
Author: I think this chapter is lousy. Anyway I the girls will start to duel in the next chapter and there will be more info on the new enemy. Also romance will start in Chapter Two. So I need five reviews to keep me going. I promise you that the following chapters are good. So pls. review... 


	2. Encounter with the Enemy

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Author: Hello!! Well I've got the reviews. Thank you for all of it and because of that here's chapter 2. Like I promise you, there'll be a duel, romance and a lot of fun too. I hope you enjoy reading this. And oh pls. no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine ok.  
  
Ragna-girl: Hello this is ragna girl. I'm a friend of the author jevely- anime1. I'll be with you in every chapter from now on.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's right. She's a friend and the one who help me wrote this fic.  
  
Ragna-girl: Let's stop the chit chat and get on with the story.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yup! Ok, here's chapter 2 coming at you...  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter with the Enemy  
  
It's been 3 days since the girls sign up for the Battle City Tournaments. Tea, Serenity, Mai and Rebecca prepare themselves for it. Everyday they train, analyze their decks, and think of new strategies to beat their opponents. Yami helped Tea on her training by advicing her, giving her tips, and dueling with her. Joey helped Serenity and Yugi was forced to help Rebecca. (Sob. Too bad for Yugi but Rebecca's happy.) While Mai trained together with Serenity.  
  
At the Game Shop...  
  
Yami: This card should power-up this monster.  
  
Tea: Wow the attack power is so high. Even higher than the Blue-Eyes...  
  
Yami: Here's another thing, when summoning you most powerful monster you have to make sure that your opponent won't destroy it so easily. You've got to watch out for magic and trap cards.  
  
Tea: Right. If an opponents plays Raigeki on me, I'll activate Magic Jammer.  
  
Yami: Magic Jammer is a useful trap card Tea and you might have to use Messenger of Peace if you're in a tight situation.  
  
Tea: Thanks for the tips Yami.  
  
Yami: No problem. It's was nice teaching you.  
  
Tea analyzes her cards carefully and study on how to use them. She picks up the card Dark Magician Girl and remembers something from her childhood. Ever since she was a child she was fond of the Dark Magician Girl and Yugi knows it too. As she was looking at the card, Yami was staring at her. Yami felt that he was blushing and tried to hide it. He kept thinking of the times he shared with Tea in the past. Still, he envied Yugi because they've been friends since childhood. Yami loved Tea very much hoping that they could become more than friends but he was afraid to tell how he feels and afraid of betraying Yugi. He sighed and looked outside the window. Then he noticed someone was standing outside. A girl with a black cape with a duel system. She pointed at Yami as if she was challenging him to a duel. Then she ran off.  
  
Yami: Ah wait!!! (He was running towards the door)  
  
Tea: Yami, what's the matter?  
  
Yami: There is this strange duelist in a black cape who wants to challenge me. (Opening the door and ran off..)  
  
Tea: Yami wait!!! (Following Yami..)  
  
The Black Caped Duelist led them into an abandoned warehouse. When she arrived there she waited until the two showed up.  
  
Yami: pants**** Hey, you! What do you want from me?  
  
Tea: Yami, who is that??  
  
Duelist: (laughing...) hahaha... You two are foolished enough to follow me. As you can see I'm a duelist looking for a challenge. I've defeated so many duelist and took all of their rare cards. Now you're my next victim Yami Mutou the king of games.  
  
Yami: What?! (Surprised) So that's it. A duel, what if I refused?  
  
Duelist: Oh no! You can't refused.  
  
Yami: Why is that?  
  
Duelist: Hmp.. (She walked towards a rope.) Because of this. (She pulled the rope)  
  
Tea: Ahhhhh.... Yami help!!!!  
  
As the mysterious duelist pulled the rope, a net capture Tea and hand her high. Tea called for help while the duelist laughed.  
  
Yami: Let Tea go!!! (Angry)  
  
Duelist: I'll let her go if you duel with me. To make things more interesting. ( He pressed a button and a large saw came out and it was coming for Tea but slowly.)  
  
Tea: Oh no! Yami help!!  
  
Yami: Don't worry Tea. I'll save you. Ok I'll duel with you but before that promise me that if I win you let Tea go.  
  
Duelist: If you beat me you imbecile! All right let's duel!  
  
Duelist/Yami: Duel!  
  
Duelist: I'll go first. Witch of the Black Forest on attack position. Turn over.  
  
Yami: My turn. I'll place a card face down and Celtic Guardian in attack position. Battle, attack the Witch.  
  
The Celtic Guardian (atk:1400) attacked the Witch of the Black Forest (atk:1100) and the Duelist's lp is reduce to 3700. After the attack Yami end his turn. Thing were really getting uncomfortable for Tea who was watching the duel.  
  
Duelist: Not bad. Well, since the Witch was sent from the field to the graveyard I can pick out one monster card with 1500 less def from my deck. Ok, my turn. I'll place a monster in defense position with this my turn is over.  
  
Yami: I'll place another monster on the field. Beta the Magnet Warrior (atk: 1700) in attack position. Celtic Guardian attacked the face down monster and Beta direct attack the player.  
  
Celtic Guardian attacked the monster which was Witch's Apprentice and Beta attacked the player. The Duelist life points are now 2000 while Yami's at 4000.  
  
Yami: I thought that you're strong but you're just nothing.  
  
Duelist: Hmp. Don't say that yet. The real fight has not yet begun. My turn... Activate magic card Raigeki. Your monsters are destroyed and now it's time to do some damage. Summoning Vorse Raider (atk: 1900) and direct attack the player.  
  
Vorse Raider was going to attack Yami with its large axe but Yami activated a Trap Card, Mirror Force. The attack was rejected and Vorse Raider is destroyed.  
  
Duelist: Darn it...  
  
Yami: Can't hurt me that easily.  
  
Tea: Go Yami, don't let this creep win.  
  
Duelist: Shut up. Do you want to die up there?  
  
Tea: Uggghh.. Yami don't worry about me. Just concentrate on the duel.  
  
Yami: Ok Tea.  
  
Duelist: Man you guys are sweet. Hey before we continue is she you girlfriend?  
  
Yami and Tea paused and there was silenced. The Duelist sweat drop and hope there was an answer. Frustrated she insisted on asking Yami and Tea. Duelist: Oh come on. Just answer already. What?!  
  
Yami: Well... Ummm... (Blushing)  
  
Tea: (Blushing) Well, we're friends...  
  
Duelist: Huh?  
  
Yami: Umm Not yet but will be! (POV: Huh? Why did I say that??? Too late...)  
  
Tea: Yami... (Did Yami really mean that??)  
  
Duelist: Oh ok just checking. You're turn Yami!  
  
Yami: Right I'll place Feral Imp in attack mode and have it attack you.  
  
Feral Imp attack her and her life points dropped to 700. She was now furious inside but she stayed calm. She was confident that she'll win.  
  
Duelist: All right. I'll used the monster reborn to revive Vorse Raider and now I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider and Tribute Summon Summoned Skull (atk: 2500). Not only that I'll place one card face down and activate Mage power.  
  
Yami: (Yami gasp in surprised as she saw the Summoned Skull) What the???  
  
Duelist: Mage Power is a rare magic card that power ups a monster by 500 points for each trap and magic on my field. Since I have two, Summoned Skull is now power up to 3,500. Attack Feral Imp!  
  
Yami: Ughh... Feral Imp! I can't believe that there's a rare card like that. Ok then I'll use this card Dark Hole.  
  
Duelist: Won't work. Activate Trap card Magic Jammer.  
  
Yami: Oh no...  
  
Tea: Yami keep trying.. Don't lose.  
  
Duelist: hahaha... I'll win this duel Yami.  
  
Yami: I don't have any cards that can defeat the Skull. No choice but to draw a card. (Getting Nervous) Here goes... (Grabs a card with eyes closed)  
  
Tea: Yami!!!  
  
Yami: (Looked at the card and smiled) Huh!  
  
Duelist: Ehh...  
  
Yami: The card I need for victory is here. Magic Card Brain control. With this I control your Summoned Skull.  
  
Duelist: Oh no!! As she saw the Skull going over to Yami's side. She felt anger but at the same time happy. She smiled and looked directly at Yami not a eyes of kindness.  
  
Yami: Ok Skull attack the player.  
  
The Summoned Skull attack the Duelist with a lightning attack. Tea cheered happily and congratulated Yami. Yami was relief that he won. He noticed that the Duelist was smiling at him. The Duelist release Tea from the net but that made her fall. Fortunately Yami caught her at the nicked of time but when they turned the duelist disappeared but leaving her deck behind. Yami who was still carrying Tea went over to get. But Tea...  
  
Tea: I'm glad that she's gone. Umm Yami... (Started to blush)  
  
Yami: Yeah Tea?  
  
Tea: I appreciate for saving me and everything but can you let me down now.  
  
Yami: (Blushed) Ahh! Ok! Sorry...  
  
Yami picked up the deck and looked at the cards. In his surprised most of the cards are the same as his but not all. Yami wondered who she is and why she challenged him to a duel. Tea thought about what Yami said earlier. So she decided to ask him later... They both went home with a lot questions in their minds.  
  
At the Gardners...  
  
Tea: Thanks Yami for everything you did today.  
  
Yami: It was nothing Tea. Anything for you.  
  
Tea: Umm.. Yami before you go. What did you mean when you said I'm not yet your girlfriend but will be...  
  
Yami: (Shocked.. Did not know what to do.) Ah, well you see. I, I, I lo, lo,lov  
  
But before he could say another thing, he was cut off by Yugi who was coming home from his tiring day with Rebecca.  
  
Yugi: Today was so awful. Rebecca kept staring at me and hugging me.  
  
Tea: Oh really? Well Rebecca does like you a lot you know?? (Giggles)  
  
Yami: (I couldn't say it. Sorry Tea..)  
  
After that the two Mutou went home bidding goodbye to Tea. Tea went back but realized that she did not get what Yami was trying to say. She let it go and planned to asked him tomorrow.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1:I hope this is ok.  
  
Ragna-girl: Don't worry this is a great chapter and I helped you on this one.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yeah, you're right. Sorry that it was all about Yami and Tea in this chapter. But I promise you that there will be more couples introduced in the next chapter and guess what the tournament will start finally...  
  
Ragna-girl: That's right. But if you want to read the next chapter we need reviews again about 5-10 and no flames ok. We don't want that.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Ok until next time.... Bye...  
  
Ragna-girl: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 


	3. The Tournament Starts: Mai vs Rean

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys are ready.  
  
Ragna-girl: Yey! The Battle City Tournament will start.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's right and Mai is going to battle a girl named Rean.  
  
Ragna-girl: Mai is my idol. She's cool and oh Tea's great too.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Ok pls. read and hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 3: The Tournament Starts: Mai vs. Rean  
  
It's the Battle City day. The four girls were all ready to take on any challenge they face. They have assembled where the Duel Disk were being held out. A lot of girls were there so Triston and Joey can't help going gaga for them.  
  
Joey: Wow!!! Wooohooo!!!! There are a lot lovely girls here. Hey look at her she's so hot!!!  
  
Triston: You're right. Wait, she's so sexy and so gorgeous. Am I in heaven?  
  
Bang!!! In a flash, Mai punch them in the head causing them to fall down and making a big boo boo on the head.  
  
Joey: Hey Mai! Why'd you do that for?  
  
Mai: Uh! I hate it when you're looking at other girls.  
  
Joey: So what? As if you care? Wait a minute, you're jealous! Haha!  
  
Mai: I am not. Uh! Soot yourself. (Ignoring Joey)  
  
Joey: Come on Mai. I was joking...  
  
Tea: Those two, it's obvious that they're both in love with each other.  
  
Yami: Yup, you've got that right. Tea let's get you're duel disk.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Rebecca: (Clinging to Yugi) Yugi let's get my duel disk.  
  
Yugi: Ahh ok...  
  
Serenity: hey wait for me and Mai!  
  
The girls got their duel disk and admire it a little bit. Rebecca was still clinging to Yugi. Tea was talking to YAmi. Serenity tried to stop from Mai and Joey from arguing and Triston was still watching girls. But not from a distance the duelist who challenged Yami without the cape this time was watching them. The girl was wearing a sleeveless white blouse with blue mini-skirt. Her hair and eyes were red and she wore a white head band. She kinda has the same eyes of Yami. She wore white tennis shoes with white socks reaching to her knees.  
  
An hour has passed and it was almost time to start the tournament. A helicopter was descending from the air. It was from the Kaiba Corporation. But the one who came down was not Kaiba but a familiar Egyptian woman. It was Isis an old friend of the yugioh gang. They were all surprised and wondered why she's here. Then a Chinese girl with red eyes and black hair wearing Chinese clothes approached them.  
  
Girl: Umm, I can't help overhearing you guys talk.  
  
Rebecca: And who are you???  
  
Nathalie: My name's Nathalie Lee. I'm from China and like you I'm also a duelist.  
  
Rebecca: Nathalie Lee. Ahhh!!! You're China's number one duelist. I can't believe you're here. I heard that you were really good.  
  
Tea: Wow, another tough duelist. This tournament is not easy.  
  
Nathalie: Not really. Anyway you guys were wondering why Ms. Isis is here right. It's because Ms. Isis is Mr. Seto's girlfriend.  
  
Gang: Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity But how did you know that?  
  
Nathalie: Well, I'm an e-mail friend of Mokuba Kaiba. He e-mailed me about this.  
  
Joey: I can't believe that Kaiba's got a girlfriend.  
  
Mai: Quiet you guys, Isis is about to say something.  
  
Isis: Welcome Duelist to the Battle City tournament!  
  
*Cheer*  
  
Isis: I'm here in behalf of my fiancé Seto Kaiba. The rules are simple. Each duelist are given one locator card. You all must gather six locator cards to find where the right location of where the Finals will be held. You all are given 12 hours to gather the locator cards. In order to attain the card you must duel against another duelist but if you lose you must give a locator card to your opponent. All right let the duel begin and if you ran out of locator cards you are immediately eliminated from the tournament. Let the duels begin!!!  
  
When she announced it all, fire works were being blown in the sky announcing the tournament has begun. The female duelists scattered all over the city. The gang discussed about things before they move on.  
  
Mai: We have to gather six locator cards. When we have them all we meet back here ok?  
  
Tea: All right. Let's go out there and win.  
  
Serenity: I hope I don't mess up.  
  
Joey: Don't worry you'll be just fine.  
  
Rebecca: Come on, what are you guys waiting for? Yugi you'll come with me so you can watch my duels ok.  
  
Yugi: What? But I wanted to go with Tea.  
  
Rebecca: Oh come on. I know Tea's your best friend but I'm your fiancée. So come one. (Going away pulling YUgi..)  
  
Yugi: When will this end....  
  
Mai: Ok me and Joey will go in this direction.  
  
Joey: What? I'm going with you.  
  
Mai: Any complaints???!!!  
  
Joey: Ah No!  
  
Serenity: Triston, can come with me?  
  
Triston: Sure.  
  
Tea: Let's go Yami.  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
The gang split up going in separate directions. They were all anxious to duel and they were happy with their partners. Mai and Joey talked about something as they walked near the museum. But they were encountered by a girl.  
  
Mai: Who are you?  
  
The girl approached her and looked at Mai closely.  
  
Rean: Yup, you're the one. If I'm not mistaken, you're the Harpy Queen Ms. Mai Valentine.  
  
Mai: Yes. That's me.  
  
Rean: A pleasure to meet you. I'm Rean Kutoboki a duelist. I'm here to challenge you Ms. Mai.  
  
Joey: All right. A challenge finally.  
  
Mai: challenge accepted!  
  
Their duel disk started to light up. Mai looked at her opponent carefully. She was confident that she'll win but she has to be careful about that girl. Rean on the other hand was looking at her smilingly. Rean was green- haired girl with green eyes. She her hair was tied up and she wore a yellow ribbon. She looks like she's 15 or some sort. She wore a green sleeveless blouse and brown shorts with tennis shoes.  
  
Rean and Mai: Duel!  
  
Rean: May I go first?  
  
Mai: Sure..  
  
Rean: I'll place a monster on defense position with this my turn is over.  
  
Mai: Ok then. I'll place one card face down and Harpy Lady (Atk: 1300) is in attack position. Harpie attack her face down monster with Scratch Clash.  
  
Harpie immediately launch her attack on Rean's facedown monsters but the attack was rejected. As Mai recognized the monster, it was Spirit of the Harp (DEF: 2000). Mai's life points have gone down to 3300.  
  
Rean: So sorry Ms. Mai. Your attack was useless. It's my turn now. I choose Slate Warrior (Atk: 1900)  
  
Mai: What kind of monster is that?  
  
Rean: (Giggles) this monster will destroy your beloved Harpy. Now attack Harpy Lady.  
  
Mai: I don't think so, activate the trap card Mirror Wall.  
  
Rean: What?!  
  
As Mai activated her favorite trap card the Mirror Wall, Slate Warrior's attack was blocked and its attack power has been half. Slate Warrior (Atk: 950). Mai was now smiling and Rean was getting pissed.  
  
Mai: You fell for my trap. Mirror Wall is a continuous trap, you know. It's my turn. I'll equip Harpy Lady with the magic card Rose Whip. Harpy Lady (Atk: 1600). Harpy attack the Slate warrior.  
  
Rean: Oh no!  
  
Harpy destroyed the Slate Warrior, but at the same time Harpy's attack power has drop from 1600 to 1100 due to the effects of Slate Warrior. Rean's life points have gone down to 3350. Rean remained calm and thought of a strategy.  
  
Mai: What are you going to do now, Rean?  
  
Joey: That was great Mai! Keep it up!!!  
  
Mai: Of course I will...  
  
Rean: Well this duel isn't over till its over. I'm not about to lose to you Ms. Mai.  
  
Mai: Give me your best shot.  
  
Rean: Here goes, magic card Remove Trap. Destroy Mirror Wall.  
  
Mai: Ahh! My precious Mirror Wall.  
  
Rean: Not done yet. I now summon my second Slate Warrior. Time to attack my Slate Warrior!  
  
The Slate Warrior launched its attack on Harpy, thus destroying her. Mai could not believe that her Harpy was defeated. Joey noticed that Rean was getting serious now. Mai's life points are now at 2500.  
  
Joey: Mai be careful!  
  
Mai: I know Joey!  
  
Rean: (Laughs) To end my turn I'll place one card face down. Your turn Ms. Mai!  
  
Mai: (Thinking) (POV: What should I do? She has two monsters on the field. I don't have any cards that can destroy them.)  
  
Rean: What's with the hold up Ms. Mai? I'm waiting!  
  
Mai: (Draws a card from the deck.) Ugh! I've no choice. I'll place a monster in defense position.  
  
As she played the monster down it disappeared right away. She wondered what happen. When she looked at Rean's card she was surprised to see it was the trap card Acid Trap Hole.  
  
Mai: A trap card?!  
  
Rean: That's right! If the monster you played face down has defense of 2000 points or less the monster is destroyed.  
  
Mai: Darn!  
  
Rean: Haha! It's my turn now. (Draws a card.) Oh Wow my strongest card is here! Hooray for me!!!  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Joey: This is not good.  
  
Rean: I'll now introduce you to my strongest monster. I'll sacrifice Spirit of the Harp and Slate warrior to summon Hyozanryu in attack position. Hyozanryu (Atk: 2100 Def: 2800).  
  
Then a dragon that was shining brightly appeared. It was awesome. The dragon had a diamond skin and a horn on the head.  
  
Mai: That dragon is so beautiful.  
  
Rean: Glad you like it. Now since you've no monsters on your side means I can attack you directly. This is great! Hyozanru attack Ms. Mai!  
  
Mai: Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
Joey: Mai!  
  
The dragon attacked with a powerful blast on Mai and her life points dropped to 400. Things are looking bad for Mai. Rean was now cheering herself and was confident that she's going to win. Joey was now worried but continued to cheer for Mai.  
  
Joey: Mai! Don't you give up!  
  
Mai: Joey... But there is now other way that I can win this.  
  
Joey: Don't say that. You can still win this. Mai!  
  
Mai: Joey... You're right. I should fight till the end. Rean get ready!  
  
Rean: But what can you do now.  
  
Mai: You'll see. (Draws a card. She looked at the card and she smiled.) Here's my card Cyber Harpy in attack position. Cyber Harpy (Atk: 1800).  
  
Rean: What? That card can't beat Hyozanryu.  
  
Mai: Yes... but with the help of this magic card I can surely beat it. Magic Card Elegant Egotist, with this I now summon Harpy's sisters. (Atk: 2450). Harpies attack Hyozanryu.  
  
The 3 Harpies attack the diamond dragon. Rean was heart broken because of this. Her life points have gone down to 3,000. She fell down to her knees and could not believe on what happen to her dragon.  
  
Mai: What's the matter?  
  
Rean: I.. I ... I can't believe my dragon lost. It's the first time, that I saw Hyozanryu getting destroyed in battle.  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Rean: (Standing up and looked at Mai.) Mai you're really great but the duel continues...  
  
Mai: Come on, I'm ready for you!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Oh wow that duel was intense.  
  
Ragna-girl: Mai, you're excellent!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: So how'd you like that one? I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is coming up so don't forget to review.  
  
Ragna-girl: That's right! In the next chapter, Rean is getting heated up and Mai is ready for anything that she'll throw.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: I need another 5-10 reviews to keep us going. So review and no flames...  
  
Ragna-girl: No flames, no flames ok? I hate flames... 


	4. Heated Battle: Mai vs Rean Part II

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Ragna-girl: Alright! Here's Chapter 4!!! I did not help much on this one...  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's right. I've done all the work here.  
  
Ragna-girl: Sorry but you wrote this fic in midnight. Couldn't you just wait until morning. Shhhsshhh!!!!!!! V___V  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: I can't help myself. I was so excited to write this.  
  
Ragna-girl: Hey Jev tell me who's going to win Mai or Rean?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: So sorry, I can't tell you. Just read this ok? I'm sure you'll like it. Everybody here's chapter 4.  
  
Ragna-girl: Yey!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is never ours. Disclaimes back off or else!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Heated Battle: Mai vs. Rean Part 2  
  
The duel between Mai and Rean was getting heated up. Both of them were really good and they have great tactics in dueling. Mai has now 3 Harpies in attack mode while Rean has one card face down. Joey was getting nervous but still cheers on for Mai. It was Rean's turn. She drew a card and smiled.  
  
Rean: Mai, I drew a nice card.  
  
Mai: And what card might be?  
  
Rean: Monster Reborn! With this I'm calling back my dragon Hyozanryu but in defense mode. Hyozanryu (Def: 2800).  
  
Mai: You've placed it on defense so I can't touch it. Smart move Rean!  
  
Rean: Thank you, Ms. Mai. Your turn!  
  
Mai: (Pov: Hmm... she still has a face down card. I wonder what it is. Well, I can't attack her now since that dragon has a high defense.) I'll just draw this card and end my turn.  
  
Rean: Hah! You can't do anything with my dragon if it's on defense. Now I'll activate a Field Magic Card, Chorus of Sanctuary.  
  
Mai: What kind of card is that?  
  
Rean: Chorus of Sanctuary is a field magic card that raises the defense of the defensive monsters by 500. Thus, Hyozanryu defense power is now at 3300.  
  
Mai: What the?  
  
Joey: Oh no!  
  
Rean: In addition I'll place one more monster in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Mai: Ok my turn! (Pov: My life points is now at 400. if that monster is a monster with high defense then my life points will drop if I attack without thinking. What am I going to do? Should I attack or not?)  
  
Rean: (Pov: The monster I placed is Giant Soldier of Stone (Def: 2000). Since there is a Chorus of Sanctuary on the field, its defense has gone up to 2500. If she attacks her life points will drop. This is so perfect!)  
  
Mai: I'll place a monster of defense mode and have the 3 Harpies attack the face down monster.  
  
The 3 Harpies attack the card but again the attack was rejected because the card was Giant Soldier of Stone. Mai's life points have drop again and are now at 350.  
  
Rean: Yahoo!!! You are about to lose Ms. Mai!  
  
Mai: Not if I can help it.  
  
Rean: Oh yeah! Oh wait, its my turn now. I'll place another monster of defense mode and end my turn. Careful Mai, its another monster with a high defense so think before you attack.  
  
Mai: This is getting me nowhere. I'm sure if I attack it, my life points will drop. No choice but to hope that this card I draw will lead me to victory.  
  
As she reached for her deck, she was getting nervous. Joey prayed for a miracle. She drew the card and as she looked at it she suddenly laughs.  
  
Rean: Huh? What are you laughing about Ms. Mai?  
  
Mai: Sorry Rean but I win...  
  
Rean: What?! You must be kidding!  
  
Mai: No I'm not. This is it. The magic card Raigeki. Destroy all of your defensive monsters.  
  
Rean: My monsters!!!!  
  
Mai: Flipping the face down monster, Faith bird in attack mode. Harpies and Faith Bird attack the Rean.  
  
The 3 Harpies and the Blue bird launch a direct attack on Rean. Rean's life is now at zero and she has lost the duel. Joey was so happy and went over to Mai. Immediately he hugged her so tight. Mai was very surprised at this. Rean stared at the ground for a moment but felt happy. She went to Mai to congratulate.  
  
Rean: Ms. Mai thanks! That was a great duel. It's my first time to lose a duel, but I'm glad that I lose to you.  
  
Mai: Rean... You were great too. I've never met a girl like you before. I've never fought with an opponent who focuses in defense so much.  
  
Rean: I'm not really an offensive type of person. Defense is the best offense as I always say.  
  
Mai: Rean, let's duel again someday.  
  
Rean: Sure, but next time I'll win.  
  
Mai: Maybe.  
  
Joey: Ok enough of that, time to give Mai your locator card.  
  
Rean: Here you go Ms. Mai! Well since I've no cards left I'm eliminated from the tournament. Good-bye now Ms. Mai.  
  
Mai and Joey watched Rean as she leaves. Mai was happy she won her first battle but it was a hard one. Joey on the other hand was happy that he had the chance to hug Mai a while ago.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Mai has won the duel!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: Mai you are the best!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: In the next chapter Tea will duel the mystery duelist, but that duelist will duel her with another deck.  
  
Ragna-girl: Yami has her other deck right??  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yup. The next chapter will also say that Tea already has 3 locator cards and the duelist has 5.  
  
Ragna-girl: 5 already. She must be good. Anyway if you want to read it pls. review. We need another 5-10 reviews again and remember no flames!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Disclaimers back off!!! 


	5. The Enemy Strikes: Tea vs JC

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
Ragna-Girl: Yeah! Now here's Chapter 5. This is so sweet!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Tea's going to duel!  
  
Ragna-girl: Tea get that duelist!!! Teach her a thing or two.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Are you guys ready? Here's chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 5: The Enemy Strikes: Tea vs. JC  
  
It has been a swell day for Tea. She has defeated 2 opponents without breaking a sweat. She has now 3 locator cards. Yami was most happy for her. He watched and cheered Tea in her duels. The two decided to seat on the bench at the park. Tea admired her locator cards. Yami stared at her; he realized that he was now more in love with Tea.  
  
Tea: I have 3 locator cards now. Things are looking good for me.  
  
Yami: You dueled so well Tea...  
  
Tea: Thanks Yami!  
  
Duelist: Mind if I butt in...  
  
A familiar voice suddenly surprised the two. A red haired girl came out behind a tree. Tea and Yami wondered who she was. The girl stared at them coldly. Tea noticed that she had a duel disk on her arm.  
  
Tea: Are you here to challenge me?  
  
Duelist: That's right. My name is JC. You've already met me before.  
  
Tea: Huh? Met you before?  
  
Yami: I know! You were that duelist who challenges me in the pier. You were wearing a cape last time.  
  
Tea: Her?! I can't believe it.  
  
JC: Hmp. Yes, I'm the one. I've collected 5 locator cards now and I'll get the last one from you. I joined this tournament so I can see how you duel Ms. Tea Gardner.  
  
Tea: How'd you know my name?  
  
JC: Well, you're very popular especially on the net. They say you're Yami Mutou's girlfriend. Everyone in my area knows you.  
  
Tea: (Turning Red all over) What?! But I'm not his...  
  
Yami: Yeah that's right. (Blushing..)  
  
JC: Whatever...  
  
Yami: Why'd you duel me the other time?  
  
JC: I'll tell you the reason if Tea can beat me...  
  
Tea: You're on!  
  
Tea and JC: Duel!  
  
The duel disk light up and the duel began. They draw five cards from their deck. JC smiled as she looked at her cards. It looks like she drew some good cards. Tea thought of a plan and reminds herself to watch out for any trap. She remembered that JC's other deck is with Yami so the deck she's using now is totally new.  
  
Tea: I'm going first.  
  
JC: No problem.  
  
Tea: Fairy's Gift on attack mode, plus I'll put on more card face down. Turn over!  
  
JC: Ok then, I'll activate a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon. With this I'll destroy your face down card.  
  
JC activated her magic card and destroyed Tea's card. It was a trap card Waboku. Tea was not happy about this. It was still JC's turn so she placed Rogue Doll (Atk: 1600) in attack mode.  
  
JC: Now Rogue doll attack Fairy's Gift!  
  
Tea: Fairy's Gift...  
  
Rogue doll attacked the Fairy and Tea's life points are now at 3800. Tea stayed calm and thought about her next move. Yami watched JC carefully. It seems like he recognized her somewhere. Yami tries to remember but nothing came to his mind. It was Tea's turn now. Tea drew a card from her deck. The card she drew was Giant Germ, so she played it face down on the field.  
  
Tea: Ok my turns over!  
  
JC: Alright my turn. I'll place Maiden of Moonlight (Atk: 1500) in attack mode.  
  
A beautiful spell caster dressed in white with brown hair came out. Tea was amazed to see her. Then she noticed that both monsters on the field are of the spell caster type. She figured out what most of her cards are.  
  
Tea: I now know what your cards are.  
  
JC: Huh?  
  
Tea: Most of your cards are spell casters, am I right?  
  
JC: You're right. Gosh you are smart Tea. Now Maiden of Moonlight attack the face down monster!  
  
Maiden of Moonlight fired a moon beam on the monster. JC recognized the monster was Giant Germ (Atk: 1000 Def: 100).  
  
Tea: You attacked the Giant Germ. Since it died it battle you take 500 points of damage. Not only that I can summon two more Giant Germs.  
  
JC: Oh great now my life points are now at 3500 and if I attack your germs again I take another 500 damage.  
  
Tea: You can still attack it with your Rogue doll! Come on attack!  
  
JC: No choice! Rogue doll attack it!  
  
Rogue doll attacked one of the germs and she took 500 damage. Her life points is now at 3000 and Tea's is at 3200. It was now Tea's turn and she's at the advantage point now. Yami was happy that Tea's doing pretty well against the duelist.  
  
Tea: It's my turn now. I'll switch Giant Germ in defense and calling out Gemini Elf (Atk: 1900) in attack mode. Time to attack, Tag Team attack!  
  
The two elf attacked the Maiden of Moonlight and reduced JC's life to 2600. JC was getting very angry. Yami cheered for Tea.  
  
Yami: Wait to go, Tea!  
  
Tea: What's the matter, JC? Is that all you can do?  
  
JC: Hmp. Don't underestimate me. This duel is just starting. Now, I'll place monster in defense mode and I'll switch Rogue doll in defense. My turn is over!  
  
Tea: Ok! My turn! I'm going to place Shining Friendship (Atk:1300) in attack mode and equip it with Silver Bow and Arrow! (Shining Friendship atk: 1600). Now attack her face down monster.  
  
The little cute fairy fired an arrow on the face down monster. The monster was Dryad. Then Tea commanded Gemini Elf to attack the Rogue doll. The Gemini Elf destroyed the Rogue doll but fortunately it did not damage any of JC's lifepoints.  
  
JC: Darn! She's good.  
  
Yami: You can never win JC!  
  
JC: My turn!  
  
She drew a card from her deck. She looked at it closely then a smile came to her face. Tea had no idea what kind of card is that and she began to get nervous. JC began to laugh hard as she held the card up.  
  
JC: This is a great card I drew!  
  
Tea: What card is that?  
  
JC: I'll show you! The magic card Dark Magic Curtain!  
  
Yami: That Card!  
  
Tea: Yami, what does that card do?  
  
Yami: You see...  
  
JC: Allow me to explain. This card can special summon Dark Magician from my deck at the cost of half of my life points.  
  
Tea: What?!  
  
JC activated the card and her life points have been halved. (JC's LP: 1300). After that the Dark Magician (Atk: 2500) appeared. It was different from Yami's Dark Magician. That Magician has like greenish skin and his outfit is black. He also has green hair.  
  
JC: This is my strongest card, the Dark Magician. With this I'll attack your Gemini Elf! Dark Magic!  
  
The Dark Magician attacked the Gemini Elf. Tea's life points has gown down to 2600. Tea now tries to think of a way to defeat Dark Magician. She looked at her hand cards but no cards can beat him. She drew a card from her deck and drew Marie the Fallen one. She looked at her hand cards again and saw the card Forgiving Maiden. She realized that there was still a way to win the duel. She only needs one more card.  
  
Tea: (POV: Only one more card. I can do this.) Alright! I'll put one monster face down and switch Shining Friendship on defense.  
  
JC: So you're trying to run away. Neo the Magic Swordsman (Atk: 1700) in attack position and attack the monster.  
  
The Swordsman attack the monster which was Fire Princess (Def: 1500). Then she commanded the Magician to attack Shining Friendship. The Magician did so, thus destroying the cute fairy. Tea tried her best to remain calm as she waited for the right card to arrive.  
  
Tea: My turn! (Her heart beats fast as she reached for the card on top of her deck.) I will not lose!  
  
Yami: Tea..  
  
JC: It's useless! No matter what you do you can't win this.  
  
Tea: (Getting nervous. She drew the card and then she smiled.) Alright...  
  
JC: Huh?  
  
Tea: Sorry JC but I'm going to win this. Here goes... The magic card Polymerization!  
  
JC: Fusion Card?!  
  
Tea: With this card I will now fuse two monsters. Combining Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maider to summon St. Joan (Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)!  
  
JC: St. Joan?!  
  
Tea combined the two monsters and St. Joan appeared. St. Joan was a fairy type of monster that looked like a knight of shining light. She held a sword and wore an armor that shone brightly and she has short hair.  
  
Tea: Now, are you ready?! St. Joan attack the Dark Magician with Holy Sword!  
  
St. Joan attacked the Magician and destroyed it. Yami was overwhelmed with that attack and so as JC. JC could not believe that her magician got destroyed. She looked at her cards and sighed. She placed her hand on top of her deck and surrendered.  
  
JC: I surrender, you win Tea.  
  
Tea: but we haven't finished yet...  
  
JC: I have no more cards that can defeat St. Joan. I accept my defeat.  
  
Yami: Alright Tea! Congratulations on your victory!  
  
Tea: Thank you!  
  
Yami: Now you tell us the reason why you dueled me the other day.  
  
Tea: That right, tells us now. You even trapped me in a net!  
  
JC: Ok but before that my real name is Jane Cathleen Mutou.  
  
Tea: Mutou?? Are you related to Yami?  
  
JC: Of course, he's my cousin actually... I mean Yugi is, since you're the pharaoh in Egypt before.  
  
Yami: How'd you know that?  
  
JC: Yugi told me everything by e-mail. About the legendary cards, his other self, and the millennium items also.  
  
Tea: Yugi told you? Wow and you believed it right away.  
  
JC: Yugi never lied to me before you know and Yugi also mentioned a lot about you Tea. I've visited Domino before when I was five. I saw you and Yugi playing together. You two are best friends right?  
  
Tea: Yeah? Wait you did not tell us why you dueled Yami.  
  
Yami: Tell us!  
  
JC: No problem.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: How was that? I hope you like that one. JC will tell us the reason in the next chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: So send those reviews. No flames ok?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: One info on JC, she's not the real enemy in this fic. You'll find out soon enough who the real enemy is.  
  
Ragna-girl: Even I don't know who it is? Who thought of the name Jane Cathleen, this name is nice.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: I thought of it you know.  
  
Ragna-girl: Really?! But that name doesn't sound Japanese.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Well JC is not from Japan you know.  
  
Ragna-girl: Then where?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Alright bye for now!!! *__*  
  
Ragna-Girl: Hey tell me! 


	6. The Reason

Girl's time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Hello again!  
  
Ragna-Girl: I can't believe that we're on chapter 6 now.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's right! In this chapter, JC will tell us the reason...  
  
Ragna-girl: I did not help you on this chapter either. Sorry! I was busy.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Don't worry, it's ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Reason  
  
Tea had defeated the duelist named Jane Cathleen Mutou in a duel. She was related to Yugi. She came to Domino for a reason and she was about to tell them to Yami and Tea.  
  
JC: I dueled you Yami because I wanted to test your skill as a duelist.  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
JC: You heard me. Yami, Tea I'm not your real enemy. I'm sorry to pose like an evil ghoul the other day but I just did not want to give away my identity.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah I almost forgot. Jane, you're the North American Champion of Duel Monsters, am I right?  
  
JC: Yeah!  
  
Tea: Wow! Wait stop changing the subject!  
  
Yami: Sorry...  
  
JC: Do you know Karen Gail?  
  
Yami: The 1st runner up in North America.  
  
JC: Yes. Yami, she's deeply in love with you. Since I'm a Mutou she always follows me around asking me about you, always bugging me.  
  
Tea: So what? (Feeling Jealous...)  
  
JC: Well one day I got really pissed...  
  
~  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Karen: Come on, tell me more about Yami!  
  
JC: Karen come on! Everyday is the same thing! I already told you what I know yesterday. You're still at it. I'm sick and tired of you always following me around, just because I'm related to Yami.  
  
Karen: But I love him so much...  
  
JC: Then go research about him yourself!  
  
Karen: But...  
  
JC: Ugh! I did not want to tell you this but I have a web page about duelist all around the world. You should find Yami in my site.  
  
Karen: Really?!  
  
JC: Yeah! This is my site e.  
  
Yami: So this is just a girl who's madly in love with me...  
  
JC: not just any ordinary girl. Karen Gail is the heir of the Gail family one of the richest family in North America. They are very powerful. She can do anything that she wants. She has an evil mind for such a sweet looking girl.  
  
Tea: This is bad.  
  
JC: You two should be careful.  
  
Yami: Don't worry thanks for warning us.  
  
JC: She's somewhere in this tournament. I hope none of your friends duels her, she's very tough. Here Tea take the locator card.  
  
Tea: Thanks!  
  
JC: Well I've better be going now.  
  
Yami: Wait. Here's your deck JC. You left this after we dueled.  
  
JC: Thanks! Tea, take this locator card.  
  
Tea: JC... Thanks!  
  
JC: Well, I'll see you in the finals.  
  
Tea and Yami watched as JC walked away. They were both worried about that Duelist named Karen. Yami looked at Tea with concern. Yami bowed to himself that he'll protect Tea from that girl no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ragna-Girl: That was short.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yeah, but chapter 7 will be longer.  
  
Ragna-girl: Really! I can't wait.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: You're not going to help me write the next chapter?  
  
Ragna-girl: Sorry I'm busy.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Never mine. Anyway Chapter 7 will be the Duel against Serenity and Karen. Guess what Duke will be there... You'll know that Karen is a rich spoiled brat, carrying body guards around.  
  
Ragna-girl: Stay tuned for the next chapter. We need another 5-10 reviews. So review pls. and no flames. Flames scare me!!!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Don't mind my friend she's heart broken right now.... Hehe... 


	7. Karen Appears: Serenity vs Karen

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: This is Chapter 7. My friend Ragna-girl will not be joining us. She's very busy with her job. Duke will be in this fic!!! Not only that, Karen the rich snob who's madly in love with Yami. Ragna-Girl is the one who created this character out of thin air... Pls. read the fic and enjoy!!!  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I so... do not own the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 7: Karen appears: Serenity vs. Karen  
  
Serenity was walking along the street and she was holding 3 locator cards in her hands. Serenity has beaten 2 opponents in the tournament and she was very happy with it. Triston got a little sidetrack because of the girls around and got lost. Serenity was walking alone until she bumped into somebody...  
  
Serenity: Uh!! (Fell down)  
  
Voice: Are you ok?  
  
Serenity: Yeah, I'm fine! (Looking up) Du... Duke!  
  
Duke: Serenity? (Helping her to stand up)  
  
Serenity: Sorry to bump into you...  
  
Duke: That's ok. What's with the duel disk in your arm?  
  
Serenity: This? I'm joined the Battle City Tournament for girls. I already have 3 locator cards.  
  
Duke: Wow! Cool!  
  
Serenity: Tea, Mai and Rebecca joined too.  
  
Duke: Where are they anyway?  
  
Serenity: They're somewhere in this city. I'm sure they've gathered many locator cards already.  
  
Duke: Why are you alone?  
  
Serenity: I was together with Triston a while ago.  
  
Duke: Oh...  
  
Voice: Mind if I join you two...  
  
A voice of a girl startled the two. They look to see who it was and it was a girl with long orange hair, golden eyes, and wore a white tube blouse and blue mini-skirt with matching white boots. She had two female bodyguards behind her and she had a duel disk in her arm. She looked coldly at Serenity and pointed at her.  
  
Girl: Are you Serenity Wheeler one of Tea's friends?  
  
Serenity: Yes. Why?  
  
Karen: My name is Karen Gail. As you can see, I'm a duelist like you. I want to challenge you Ms. Wheeler!  
  
Serenity: If it's a duel you want, a duel you get.  
  
Karen: Like your attitude. First I want you bet 3 locator cards against my 3 locator cards.  
  
Serenity: What?! But I...  
  
Karen: Are you scared that you'll lose?  
  
Serenity: I just want to make sure. If I lose all my cards then I'll be disqualified.  
  
Karen: I don't care. Just bet all of them or else...  
  
Serenity: Or else what???  
  
Karen commanded her bodyguards to restrain Duke and pointed guns at him. Serenity pleaded Karen to don't hurt Duke.  
  
Serenity: What are you doing?! Don't hurt Duke...  
  
Duke: Hey! That's hurts. Let go of me! Dude, this is so uncool.  
  
Serenity: Duke!  
  
Karen: hahahaha! So are you willing to bet all of them?  
  
Serenity: Ok! I'll bet all 3 cards. Just promise me you'll release Duke after the duel.  
  
Karen: You have my word.  
  
Serenity: Let's duel!  
  
Their duel disk lighted up and duel began. Karen won the coin toss and she goes first. They both drew their cards and planned their tactics.  
  
Karen: Let's see. I'll place Magical Ghost (Atk: 1300) in attack mode and a card face down. Your turn Ms. Wheeler...  
  
Serenity: Ok, what should I do??  
  
Duke: Serenity, Good luck.  
  
Serenity: K! This monster is on attack mode. I now call forth Serpentine Princess (Atk: 1400)! Attack!  
  
Karen: All right activate Trap Card Ominous fortune telling!  
  
Serenity: What does that card do?  
  
Karen: You'll see.  
  
Serpentine Princess attacked the Magical Ghost and dropped Karen's life points to 3900 but Karen activated a trap card. Serenity does not know what kind of card was that.  
  
Karen: It's my turn now!!! Draw Phase, Standby Phase!!! Ok, activate the effect of Ominous Fortune Telling!  
  
Serenity: Huh?  
  
Karen: You still don't get it. During my standby phase, I can select 1 card randomly from your hand and if I call the type of card correctly I can inflict 700 points of direct damage to your life points.  
  
Serenity: What?!  
  
Duke: Oh no! This is not good man...  
  
Karen: I pick the last card from your right.  
  
Serenity: This??!! (Nervous)  
  
Karen: Let's see... I wonder what card is that...  
  
Serenity: (POV: Oh no... I hope she does not guess it.)  
  
Karen: That card is a monster card.  
  
Serenity: UH! NO!!!  
  
She revealed that card and it was the monster card, Water Omotics (Atk: 1400 Def: 1200). Karen guessed it right and Serenity's lifepoints have dropped to 3300.  
  
Serenity: Oh, this is just great...  
  
Karen: You can't stop this effect. Unless you have a card that can destroy this trap card.  
  
Serenity: My turn!  
  
Karen: Give me your best shot.  
  
Serenity: Since you don't have any monsters, I can attack you directly. Water Omotics in attack mode! Princess and Omotics attack her!  
  
Karen: Boring...  
  
With that attack Karen life points have dropped to 1100. But Karen was not worried. She was confident that she'll win.  
  
Karen: My turn to play! Draw phase and Standby Phase! I choose the card on your far left.  
  
Serenity: Ok then!  
  
Karen: I think that's a Magic Card.  
  
Serenity: Darn! She got it.  
  
Karen: Hooray for me!  
  
Serenity's lifepoints have dropped another 700. Her life points are now at 2600. Karen ended her turn by placing a monster in defense mode.  
  
Serenity: Ok my turn! Water Omotics attack the monster!  
  
As the Water Omotics attack the monster, her attack was rejected. Serenity recognized the monster. It was Prevent Rat with defensive power of 2000. Serenity can't touch it. Her lp has dropped again and is now at 2000.  
  
Serenity: Not again.  
  
Karen: Think before you attack you loser. My turn now! Draw phase and now standby phase damage again!  
  
The effect activated again and Serenity's life points dropped to 2300. Not only that Karen activated a magic card Final Flame which can do 600 points of damage to the opponent. Now her lp is now at 1700. Karen ended her turn by placing a card face down.  
  
Karen: Your turn!  
  
Serenity: What is that card? Oh well I'll place a monster on defensive and end my turn.  
  
Karen: Ok I'll activate a trap card Just Desserts!  
  
Duke: Oh no! Not good!  
  
Serenity: Eh!  
  
Karen: Just Desserts can do 500 direct damage for each monster on your field.  
  
Serenity life points dropped down to 0 and she lost the duel. Duke was released and he immediately went to Serenity.  
  
Karen: I won the duel! (Approaching Serenity) Give me your locator card!  
  
Serenity: He...here... take it.  
  
Karen: Thank you! (Then she pushed Serenity and made her fell to the ground)  
  
Duke: Serenity! (Holding Serenity) What did you do that for? You are totally mean. You just won anyway...  
  
Karen: Huh! I just hate girls like you. Especially girls who are friends with Tea.  
  
Serenity: (Standing up) By the way, how do you know Tea?  
  
Karen: She's my worst enemy. She's my rival to Yami. I'm here to kill her so tell her to be ready for me. I'm going to take Yami away from her.  
  
Duke: Kill Tea? You're totally wacked!  
  
Karen: Whatever! Bodyguards let's go!  
  
Karen walked away with Serenity's locator cards. Serenity began to cry and hugged Duke. Duke comforted her and rubbed her hair.  
  
Duke: It's all right. Don't cry.  
  
Serenity: I'm just glad that I lost the duel. *SOb*  
  
Duke: Why is that?  
  
Serenity: If I won, who knows what she'll do to you?  
  
Duke: Serenity...  
  
Serenity: She's no good. She's out to get Tea.  
  
Duke: We better warn Tea...  
  
Serenity: Yeah... (Stopped Crying)  
  
Duke: Are you sure you're all right?  
  
Serenity: I'm ok. Thanks Duke! (Kissed Duke on the cheeks)  
  
Duke: Huh? (Blushed)  
  
Serenity: (Giggles) Let's go!  
  
~  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: End of Chapter 7. Sorry if it was a short one... I did not have any ideas and Ragna-girl has been so busy. No one to help me and I'm fresh out. Pls. review and no flames. I need 5-10 reviews again. 


	8. Loving You

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Hi! This is chapter 8! Romance!!! Yes!! There's Romance!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: Love between the couples. This is a great chapter! Pls. read and enjoy!!!  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: We so... do not own the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 8: Loving you...  
  
It was now three in the afternoon. Hours have now passed since the duels started. Many duelists have won, lose, and eliminated. Mai, Rebecca, and Tea had 6 locator cards now and were waiting for Serenity at the Clock Tower Square with their partners. A few minutes later Serenity came with Duke. Joey has that funny stare on Duke again.  
  
Joey: Duke! Why are you with my sister?  
  
Duke: I've bumped into her a while ago, dude. Triston got sidetrack and left Serenity alone. I can't believe him, man.  
  
Joey: Really?!  
  
Serenity: Now big brother, don't be harsh on Duke...  
  
Joey: Hmph!  
  
Mai: Serenity, did you collect all locator cards?  
  
Serenity: I kinda... ummm  
  
Duke: Serenity lost a duel with a girl name Karen. She lost all locator cards. It's my fault.  
  
Joey: (Grabbing Duke) What?!  
  
Serenity: Let go of Duke! Duke, it's not your fault... I've told you before...  
  
Duke: Serenity...  
  
Mai: You said you lose to a girl name Karen, who is she? Why does Duke feels so guilty about your defeat?  
  
Tea: We can answer that.  
  
Yami: Karen is the 1st runner up of duel monsters in North America.  
  
Serenity: That's why she's so good.  
  
Tea: Karen Gail's family is one the richest family in North America.  
  
Mai: How did you two know about this?  
  
Yami: The North American Champion, Jane Cathleen Mutou told us about her.  
  
Yugi: JC? She's here?  
  
Tea: Yeah. I've dueled her and won. She said to be careful because Karen is really dangerous.  
  
Serenity: She's out to get Tea.  
  
Mai and Rebecca: What?!  
  
JC: Karen is in love with Yami,.  
  
The Yugioh gang turned and saw the red haired duelist, JC. JC approached them with a serious look. Yugi could not believe he saw JC again.  
  
Yugi: JC, it's been a long time.  
  
JC: Nice to see you again, cous!  
  
Mai: As you were saying...  
  
JC: Karen is really in love with Yami and...  
  
JC told the gang the whole story about Karen.  
  
Mai: This is really serious...  
  
Serenity: That's right.  
  
Rebecca: I'm glad he's not after Yugi.  
  
Joey: SO you've dueled with Karen, right sis?  
  
Serenity: Yeah...  
  
Tea: I'm getting a bit nervous.  
  
Yami: Tea...  
  
Mai: Whatever the situation is, Tea will help you.  
  
JC: Tea don't worry. I won't let Karen get you.  
  
Yami: That's right!  
  
Tea: Guys, thanks!  
  
Rebecca: Sorry about your defeat Serenity.  
  
Serenity: It's ok.  
  
Rebecca: So we have all locator cards.  
  
Mai: It's almost time for the tournament for this day to end.  
  
Fire Crackers were blown into the sky. Signaling the duels has ended. All female duelist who has gather six locator cards have gathered at the Clock Tower Square. The duelists there were Tea, Mai, Rebecca, JC, Karen, and Nathalie. A helicopter descends from the air. Isis stepped down and was about to say something.  
  
Isis: Duelist! I congratulate you for your success in gathering all six locator cards. We will resume the tournament tomorrow morning at 8 am. Keep your locator cards and pls. don't lose them. Try to unlock the code of the locator cards, so you can locate where the next location is. That is all you are all dismissed.  
  
Mai: Isis can really make a speech.  
  
Rebecca: Finally we can go home and rest. It's been a tiring day.  
  
Joey: I can't believe it. (Looking at Karen who was walking away.)  
  
Mai: What Joey?  
  
Joey: That such a sweet looking girl could have an evil mind.  
  
Mai: (Feeling Jealous) Sweet looking?! Are you kidding me?!  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
Tea: We better get going now.  
  
Rebecca: Yes. Let's grab our partners and let's go home.  
  
Joey and Mai...  
  
The girls grabbed their partners and went off. Mai and Joey decided to stop by at the park. They sat on the bench.  
  
Joey: Mai, you've dueled so well.  
  
Mai: I got you to thank Joey.  
  
Joey: Me?  
  
Mai: You've supported me all the way. You gave me the courage to win.  
  
Joey: Mai...  
  
Mai: I have to admit. My first duel with Rean is really a tough one.  
  
Joey: Yeah, she's good.  
  
Mai: (Staring at the sky...) Do you know how it feels to be in love?  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Mai: That Karen girl. She'll do anything to get the one she loves although its wrong.  
  
Joey: Mai... (POV: Gosh, she's beautiful)  
  
Mai: I wonder what tomorrows battle is?  
  
Joey: (Holds Mai's hand) Mai...  
  
Mai: Joey?  
  
Joey: I want to tell you something.  
  
Mai: (Blushes as she looked into Joey's eyes) What?  
  
Joey: I...I... Love... Love... I love you, Mai!  
  
Mai: (Surprised) Joey...  
  
Mai immediately embraced Joey. She then released him and gave a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Mai: I love you too.  
  
Joey: Mai... Glad to hear that...  
  
Joey kissed Mai on the lips and Mai placed her arms around Joey. JC saw them from a distance and she smiled.  
  
Duke and Serenity...  
  
Duke was walking Serenity home. They arrived at Serenity's house and stood in front of the door.  
  
Duke: See you tomorrow.  
  
Serenity: Bye Duke...  
  
Duke: (POV: Serenity, I wanted to tell you something but I just... I just...)  
  
Serenity: Duke... (Turned around and opened the door)  
  
As she opened the door, Duke ran back. He grabbed Serenity and turned her around. Then he immediately kissed Serenity on the lips. Serenity can't help but blushed. Duke deepened his kiss and Serenity gladly received it. They both closed their eyes as they felt each other. JC was passing by and saw another love scene.  
  
JC: I hope Joey will be fine if he knew that Duke is Serenity's boyfriend. (Giggles)  
  
(What with JC? She's always appearing when there's romance. –Ragna-girl)  
  
Yami and Tea  
  
Yami walked Tea home. Yami thought about a lot of things along the way. He was worried about Tea. Tea noticed that Yami was worried about her. She could not help feeling guilty. She was also afraid of Karen. They have arrived at Tea's house. Tea invited Yami to stay for a while so Yami entered.  
  
Tea: Sit down Yami while I make tea.  
  
Yami: Sure. (Sat down on the sofa)  
  
Tea: (Making tea) Karen.. I saw her a while ago. She's really pretty but she stared coldly at me. It's very obvious that she's mad at me. (Sighs)  
  
Yami: I can't help thinking about what Karen might do to Tea.  
  
Tea: Sorry to keep you waiting. (Served tea to Yami)  
  
Yami: Thank you. Tea, are you scared?  
  
Tea: A little. My parents are on vacation and I'm all alone here. I don't want to be alone when there is someone who wants to kill you.  
  
Yami: Tea...  
  
Tea: Yami, pls. Stay with me tonight.  
  
Yami: But Tea...  
  
Tea: (Hugging Yami) Pls. Yami. Be with me tonight. Don't let me be alone here.  
  
Yami: (Embraced Tea) Ok. I'll stay over here. I don't want you to be alone anyway.  
  
Tea: Yami, thank you!  
  
Yami: (Looks at Tea) Tea, I love you and that's the truth.  
  
Tea: I love you too.  
  
Yami leaned forward and kissed Tea. They both closed their eyes and felt each other lips. Yami released Tea from the kiss and looked at Tea with gentle eyes. Tears were starting to come out from her eyes. Tea hugged Yami again, which causes them to fell down on the floor. They both stared at each other's faces. Yami placed his arms around Tea and kissed her again. Not knowing that JC was watching them through a window.  
  
JC: Another one. Nice going Yami! Good for you Tea! What am I saying? This is bad. If Karen finds out then she'll be more furious. Better keep my mouth shut.  
  
~  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's been sweet. All of them confessed their feelings to each other. The Yugioh couples rock!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: Why is JC always there when things get sweet?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Hihi! *__* I just wanted someone to know that...  
  
Ragna-girl: What?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Pls. review ok? I need another 5-10 reviews to update the next chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: Hey, tell me!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: No flames!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: Hey!!! 


	9. Harpy Queen vs Dark Princess

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yipee! Chapter 9! I'm sorry it took a long; I mean very long time to update it. You see I've been very busy with my summer job and I'm always tired. I'm very sorry.  
  
Ragna-girl: Me too. I was so busy with summer school. Oh yeah, the 2nd part of the tournament will start.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: This is great. Mai is going to battle JC! Guess who's going to win?  
  
Ragna-Girl: I hope Mai wins...  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Just read and find out!  
  
Disclaimers: We really wish Yugioh is ours but unfortunately it's not.  
  
Chapter 9: Harpy Queen vs. Dark Princess  
  
It was the 2nd day of the tournament. The girls who qualified for the 2nd round have all unlock the code and found the area. It was in the aquarium. The gang went to the aquarium and found a huge crowd there.  
  
Joey: Look at this crowd!  
  
Duke: So many people have come to see the duel. Cool dude!  
  
Serenity: Good luck you all! We'll be supporting you from the audience.  
  
Yami: Do your best, Tea!  
  
Yugi: Good Luck!  
  
Tea: Thanks!  
  
Rebecca: How about me Yugi? Aren't you going to wish me luck?  
  
Yugi: Huh? Um... Don't lose out there Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: Of course I won't. I'll win for you Yugi.  
  
Mai: Come on. We have to go.  
  
Joey: We'll have to find a sit you guys.  
  
Yami: Let's hurry.  
  
The girls went to the side of the ring to get their duel disks. Tea noticed that Karen was already there, watching her as usual. Nathalie went to greet them and got her duel disk. Isis arrived and was about to make an announcement.  
  
Isis: Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm glad that you all came to see the final rounds of the battle city tournament. These duelists over here have dueled many duelists and collected all locator cards. Who among them will emerge victorious in this tournament? Now I will show you the line up...  
  
A big screen from the ceiling descends and it showed the line up for the tournament. Mai and JC will be first, 2nd is Karen and Rebecca, 3rd is Tea and Nathalie.  
  
Isis: For the first battle, Ms. Mai Valentine vs. Ms. Jane Cathleen Mutou. Pls. come up on the stage.  
  
Mai and JC went up on the stage. They looked very serious. Joey was confident that Mai will win but Yugi told him that JC is skilled at duel monsters.  
  
Joey: Mai's going to win this.  
  
Yugi: JC is good at this. That's why she's a champion.  
  
Joey: But Mai is better!  
  
Yugi: Mai has to be careful. JC has a lot of tricks.  
  
Joey: I'm sure that Mai will win.  
  
Isis: Duelists are you ready? Let the duel begin, Mai shall go first.  
  
Their duel disk light up and their life points were set to 4000. They both picked 5 cards from their deck.  
  
Mai: Ok, I'll choose this card. Amazon Archer (Atk: 1200) in attack position. Turn over.  
  
JC: I'll place one card face down and of course a monster card. Koumori Dragon (Atk: 1500) in attack mode. Go attack with Dark flame!  
  
Koumori Dragon burned the Amazon Archer. Mai's life points have gone down to 3700. It was Mai's turn and she drew a card from her deck. She placed Harpy's Brother (Atk: 1800) in attack mode and places one more card face down.  
  
Mai: Now Harpy's Brother attack her dragon!  
  
JC: I don't think so. Activate a trap card, Widespread Ruin.  
  
Mai: What?!  
  
JC: Your monster is destroyed! My turn Mai! I'll place Sangan (Atk: 1000) in attack mode and have both of my monsters attack you directly. Attack!  
  
Since Harpy's brother was destroyed because of the trap card, Sangan and Koumori Dragon made a direct attack on Mai. Her life points have dropped to 1200.  
  
Joey: Oh no! Why's Mai having a hard time facing her?  
  
Yugi: I told you. JC is a great duelist. She's not easy to beat.  
  
Joey: Mai! Don't give up.  
  
Mai: (Looks at Joey...) Joey... (Turn to JC) JC, this isn't over till it's over. The duel continues.  
  
JC: You can't beat me Mai.  
  
Mai: Don't overestimate yourself. Just because you're the North American Champion, doesn't mean you have to boast about yourself.  
  
JC: And just because you're the Harpy Queen, you have the right to talk to me like that.  
  
Mai: Hmph. Here goes! Calling out Cyber Harpy (Atk: 1800) in attack mode. Activate the face down card. This is a magic card Rose Whip that adds 300 more points to Harpy. Attack power is now at 2100.  
  
JC: Darn!  
  
Joey: Go Mai!  
  
Mai: Cyber Harpy! Whip Punishment!  
  
JC: Ah! Sangan...  
  
Mai: Sangan destroyed...  
  
Sangan got destroyed because of Harpy's attack. JC life points are now at 2900. Because of Sangan's effect, JC picked a monster with an attack of 1500 or less from her deck. It was JC's turn, so she drew a card from her deck.  
  
JC: I'm going to put a card face down and I'll switch Koumori Dragon in defense. In addition I'm going to place another monster in defense mode. Turn over.  
  
Mai: My turn. (Drawing a card.) Activate Magic Card, Harpy's feather Duster!  
  
JC: Huh?!  
  
As Mai activated the Magic Card, Harpy grew wings on her back and fired a tornado on the face down card of JC. The card destroyed the trap card Skull Invitation. JC was going to use that in the next turn.  
  
Mai: Now my Harpy... Attack her dragon!  
  
JC: Oh no..  
  
Harpy destroyed the dragon and Mai ended her turn by placing one more card face down which was Mirror Force.  
  
JC: My turn! (POV: That card face down must be a trap card. I have a card for that. What will I use next.)  
  
Mai: (POV: What will you do now? If you attack me, my Mirror Wall will block it. I'm going to win this.)  
  
Joey: Yahooo!!!!! Mai's winning! This is great!!!  
  
Yugi: JC...  
  
Yami: What will you do now, JC?  
  
JC: Okay! Activate a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy her card!  
  
Mai: My Mirror Wall...  
  
JC: I knew it was a trap card. Now I'm not yet finished. I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon a higher-level monster.  
  
Mai: What?!  
  
JC: I now call upon Summoned Skull! (Atk: 2500)  
  
Mai: Darn!  
  
JC: I just want this to make it quick. So I'll just activate Change of Heart. I'll control your Harpy!  
  
Mai: Oh no!  
  
JC: Harpy has gone to my side now. You have now monsters to defend you.  
  
Mai: I'm going to lose.  
  
Joey: Mai!  
  
Yugi: JC!  
  
JC: Now Skull attack with Magic Lightning!  
  
Summoned Skull attacked Mai and dropped her lifepoints from 1200 to 0. Mai has lost the battle and JC has emerged victorious. The audience cheered for that duel.  
  
Isis: The winner is Ms. Mutou!  
  
JC: All right!  
  
Cheer  
  
Mai: (Approaching JC and held out her hand) JC...  
  
JC: (Looking at her hand) Umm... Mai....  
  
Mai: (Smiling) Nice duel! You were awesome.  
  
JC: (Shaked hands with Mai) You were also good.  
  
JC and Mai went down the stage. Tea and Rebecca congratulated JC for her victory. Rebecca praised JC so much but also spoken highly of her too. She looked at her opponent, which was Karen.  
  
Tea: Rebecca?  
  
Rebecca: Uh? I'm just watching my opponent.  
  
Tea: Karen. Do your best Rebecca!  
  
Rebecca: Don't worry. I'm not going to lose. I'll do this for you and for my Yugi.  
  
JC: Karen is strong. Don't underestimate her.  
  
Rebecca: Don't worry.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: How's that? Was it good?  
  
Ragna-girl: Oh... Mai lost! Sob Why?!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Sorry... I have plans for JC.  
  
Ragna-girl: But still....  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: I'm sorry that Mai lost. Really I am. I am writing the next chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: This time to show you that we are sorry. We'll update the entire chapters for you fans. Even without the reviews. Since we've finished them already. But if you want to review it would be most wonderful.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yeah! Remember no flames. Don't be harsh on us. 


	10. LP Damage: Karen vs Rebecca

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: This is Chapter 10! Rebecca's going to duel Karen...  
  
Ragna-girl: This will be exciting!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Thanks for the reviews. Thank you!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: TY! Let's begin. Pls. read!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I'm tired of writing this. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Shoooooo!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: LP Damage: Rebecca vs. Karen  
  
In the battle between Mai and JC, JC has won the duel. Now it's Rebecca and Karen's turn to fight. Each of them come up to the stage and prepared themselves. Many boys from the audience were big fans of Karen so they cheered for her.  
  
Cheer  
  
Audience: Go Karen! You're cool! Beat her!!!  
  
Yugi: I did not know Karen had many fans.  
  
Joey: Now we'll see how good this Karen is.  
  
Duke: Dude, she beat Serenity. I can't forgive her.  
  
Serenity: Duke...  
  
Yami: (POV: Karen, I wonder how she plays. I hope Rebecca won't have a hard time on her.)  
  
Yugi: Go Rebecca!  
  
Joey: You can do it!!!  
  
Rebecca: (Looks at Yugi with a slight blushed on her face.) Wow! Yugi is cheering for me! Yugi!!! I'll win this....  
  
Karen: Hmph.  
  
Rebecca: Huh?  
  
Karen: Your little Yugi maybe cute but my Yami is better.  
  
Rebecca: Yugi is the best. You're just jealous because Yami likes Tea.  
  
Tea: (Blushing) Rebecca! What are you saying?!  
  
Yami: (Blushing)  
  
Rebecca: Well... It's true.  
  
Isis: Duelists ready? Let the Duel begin!  
  
Rebecca: Ok, I'll go first. Witch of the Black Forest (Atk: 1100) in attack mode!  
  
Karen: What a weak monster you got there.  
  
Rebecca: Just get this over with!  
  
Karen: Activate Magic Card Hinotoma!  
  
Rebecca: That card... Useless move. That card only damages 100 points.  
  
Karen: Whatever. But I'll activate another magic card, here's final flame. 600 more damage to your life points.  
  
Rebecca: Again?! Now I know you focus on decreasing your opponents life points.  
  
Karen: You are so slow. Of course!  
  
Rebecca: Darn you! My life points are now at 3300.  
  
Karen: Wait. My turn is not yet finished. I'll place one card face down and a monster on defense. Your turn you pigtailed freak!  
  
Rebecca: What did you call me?  
  
Yugi: Rebecca! Keep your cool.  
  
Rebecca: Yugi is right. All right I'll sacrifice my witch so I can set a defensive monster.  
  
Rebecca set a monster that was Millennium Shield (Def: 3000). Because of the Witch's effect, Rebecca picked a monster with def of 1500 or less from the deck.  
  
Karen: Ok! I'll activate another card, Ookazi. 800 points of damage.  
  
Rebecca: This is just great. (LP: 2500)  
  
Karen: But I won't attack you this time. I'll just place another monster in defense mode.  
  
Rebecca: What are you up to? Never mine, I'll just draw one single card and end my turn.  
  
Karen: Ok. Activating another card, Spark!  
  
Rebecca: When wills this end! She's not attacking me but my life points are taking a serious hit. (LP: 2300)  
  
Yugi: What is she planning to do?  
  
Rebecca: I can't take it. Cannon Soldier in attack position. Attack the face down monster!  
  
Cannon Soldier attacked the monster, which was Fire Eye. A weak fire monster. Karen was not scared because of the attack. She remained calm and cool.  
  
Karen: Are you done yet?  
  
Rebecca: Uh! Your turn!  
  
Karen: Good! You're so slow! Here it is. Tremendous Fire! Damage again!  
  
Rebecca: Huh?!  
  
Karen activated the Magic Card and made 1000 points of damage to Rebecca's life points (LP: 1300) but Karen life points were also affected because of the effect (LP: 3500).  
  
Karen: This is so boring. You are so weak!  
  
Rebecca: I had it with you. I summon Fire Princess (Atk: 1300) in attack mode. Get Ready!  
  
Karen: Oh yeah! Activate Trap Card!!!  
  
Rebecca: What?!  
  
Karen: Just Desserts! For every monsters in your field, this card does 500 damage each. Since you have 3 then it will be 1500 damage.  
  
Rebecca: No!!!!  
  
Just Desserts have dropped Rebecca's life points to 0. Rebecca has lost the duel.  
  
Isis: Karen has won the Duel!  
  
Cheer  
  
Yugi: Rebecca....  
  
Rebecca: (Began to cry...) I... can't.. believe I lost.... (Ran down and hugged Tea) I'm so sorry. I lost. Sorry Tea...  
  
Tea: Rebecca, it's ok.  
  
Mai: Rebecca...  
  
Karen: She's a weak duelist. I wonder how she became the American Champion.  
  
Rebecca: (Wiped her tears off) Karen... You may have beaten me but next time I'll win for sure. Not only those, if you think your going to beat Tea, then think again. Yami and Tea is known as the King and Queen of Games. Which means they're the best duelist around. You can never beat Tea ever. Yami won't ever love a girl like you.  
  
Karen: (Angry) Why... Why... Why you little....  
  
Mai: What? If you try to hurt Rebecca, you have to face me first!  
  
Tea: Mai.  
  
Karen: You all are such losers. I'll swear that I will defeat you Tea Gardner. I'm going to take Yami away from you.  
  
Tea: You can try.  
  
Karen: Hmph! (Walking away)  
  
Nathalie: (Approaching Tea) We're up next. Good luck.  
  
Tea: Nathalie... Good luck too.  
  
At the rest room...  
  
Karen: Flirts! Annoying girls! Especially Tea! I'm going to get you. I'll swear on that. After you I'll get JC next. Yami, you're mine and no one else.  
  
Voice: Hot headed as usual...  
  
Karen: Who's there?  
  
Voice: (Showing herself) Hello Karen.  
  
Karen: You! What are you doing here?  
  
Voice: I'm here to help you get Yami Mutou.  
  
Karen: Really that's great. Thanks sister Jade!  
  
Jade: I'll do anything for my sister.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Another enemy has appeared.  
  
Ragna-girl: This is getting complicated.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: A little info about Jade, she's evil, beautiful, thief, rich, and she's the big sister of Karen.  
  
Ragna-girl: I created Jade and Karen. But don't think of me as an evil person. I'm an angel.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Ignore her...  
  
Ragna-girl: What! You know the fans can't ignore me... Bye for now! 


	11. The Queen of Games vs China's Champion

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Chapter 11 is here!  
  
Ragna-girl: This chapter is all about Tea and Nathalie's battle.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yes! Tea vs. Nathalie, this is going to be great.  
  
Ragna-girl: Pls. read and enjoy!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Tea goooooo!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Of course, we don't own Yugioh!  
  
Chapter 11: The Queen of Games vs. China's Champion  
  
It was the 3rd round of the tournament. Next up will be Tea and Nathalie. Tea was feeling uneasy because her next opponent is the champion in China. Mai and Rebecca told her to do her best and wish her luck. While JC went to find Karen. JC went to the rest rooms but before she entered she heard voices. She peeped through the door and saw Karen and another girl talking.  
  
Karen: So how can I get my precious Yami and destroy Tea?  
  
Jade: Let me think...  
  
Karen: Come on sis, think of something! Tea has lots of annoying friends to protect her especially JC.  
  
Jade: Patience little sister! Patience!  
  
Karen: I'm an impatient person, sister Jade.  
  
JC: (Oh no... Jade is here. This is bad, really bad. I better stick around and hear what they are plotting. I will never let Karen have my cousin. Never!)  
  
At the tournament...  
  
Isis: Ms. Gardner and Ms. Lee come up to the stage.  
  
Tea and Nathalie went up to the stage. Nathalie's supporters from China cheered for her very loudly, while the Yugioh gang cheered for Tea.  
  
Cheerers: Go Nathalie go! Beat her, beat her, and beat her with all your might! Go Nathalie go!  
  
Tea: Wow! You have a lot of supporters.  
  
Nathalie: (Smiling) Thanks! I'm very popular back in China.  
  
Tea: I can see that.  
  
Yami: Good luck Tea!  
  
Yugi: Tea go!  
  
Tea: Thanks.  
  
Isis: Ms. Tea Gardner vs. Ms. Nathalie Lee! Duelists are you ready? Let the duel begin.  
  
The duel began and Tea was going first. She drew the card and place it in attack mode.  
  
Tea: My turn. I'll place Shining Friendship (Atk: 1300) in attack mode and I'll place two cards face down. Turn over.  
  
Nathalie: All right then, I'll place Kanan the Sword mistress (Atk: 1400) in attack position and have it attack your monster. Attack with your sword!  
  
Kanan launches an attack on Shining Friendship but Tea activated her trap card, Waboku. The little fairy was safe from the attack and Nathalie ended her turn. Tea drew a card from the deck and decided to activate it.  
  
Tea: Okay! I now activate Magic Card, Silver Bow and Arrow. Shining Friendship's attack power will go up by 300 points. (Shining Friendship Atk: 1600)  
  
Nathalie: Not good.  
  
Tea: Battle! Silver Lightning Arrow!  
  
The fairy shot an arrow on the female warrior and destroyed it. Nathalie's LP dropped to 3800. Nathalie stayed calm and her supporters cheered her on. Nathalie decided to place a monster on defense position and ended her turn. Tea smiled, as she was confident that she'd win. She activated another magic card, Elf's Light and power up the fairy's power by 400 points. (Shining Friendship Atk: 2000)  
  
Tea: Shining Friendship is now at full power. Now I'll place another monster in attack mode. Calling out Dancing Fairy (Atk: 1700) and attack her defensive monster!  
  
The little fairies attack the defense monster of Nathalie. Then Tea ordered Shining Friendship to direct attack Nathalie. The fairy shot the arrow at Nathalie and dropped her life points to 1800.  
  
Tea: All right!  
  
Yugi: Keep at it Tea!  
  
Yami: Tea that's the way.  
  
Joey: Tea's at her best today.  
  
Duke: Totally agree with you there. She's skyrocketing.  
  
Mai: Tea win this and you can go to the finals.  
  
Rebecca: Come on, Tea! You can do this.  
  
JC: (Back from the Rest rooms. She heard what the Gails are planning) they started already. Darn!  
  
Mai: Where were you?  
  
JC: I heard Karen and her sister plotting against Tea. But I'll talk later. Who's winning?  
  
Rebecca: Tea is.  
  
JC: This is strange. Nathalie was supposed to be a hard opponent.  
  
Mai: Why's that? Nathalie is so easy to beat. Look! Her LP is has gone down to 1800.  
  
JC: I think the real duel will start now.  
  
Mai and Rebecca: What do you mean?  
  
JC: Nathalie is China's champion. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Back at the duel...  
  
Tea: Your turn Nathalie.  
  
Nathalie: I have to admit you are skilled at duel monsters, Ms. Tea.  
  
Tea: I'm not that good.  
  
Nathalie: Oh but you are. Ms. Tea the real duel begins. Magic Card Dark Hole! Destroy all monsters!  
  
Tea: What?! All my monsters were sucked up.  
  
Nathalie: You have now no monsters to defend you. Too make sure you have no escaped I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroy that face down card.  
  
Tea: You've destroyed Negate Attack.  
  
Nathalie: Glad I did. Go! My Beautiful Head Huntress (Atk: 1600)!  
  
Tea: She is beautiful. No wonder that what she's called.  
  
Nathalie: Attack her now Huntress!  
  
The Huntress attacked Tea directly with her sharp blade. Tea's LP dropped down to 2400. Nathalie ended her turn by placing a card face down. Tea thought of her next move. She has no cards that can match the Huntress so she placed Banisher of Light (Def: 2000) in defense mode.  
  
Tea: I'll place a monster in defense and end my turn.  
  
Nathalie: My turn! I'll activate this card here, magic card Black Pendant! 500 more points to Beautiful Head Huntress! (Huntress Atk: 2100)  
  
Tea: (Oh no! Her attack is higher than the defense of mine.)  
  
Nathalie: In addition, I'll place Lady Panther (Atk: 1400) in attack mode. Huntress attack her defense monster and Panther attack her!  
  
The Huntress destroyed Banisher of Light and Lady Panther attacked her LP. Tea's LP dropped down to 1000.  
  
Tea: Not good. One more hit and I'm done for.  
  
Nathalie: I'm going to win. Yahoo!  
  
Yami: Tea...  
  
Mai: Oh no!  
  
Rebecca: Tea don't you dare lose. You're going to make my Yugi sad.  
  
JC: I was right. Nathalie is really good.  
  
Tea: What to do?  
  
Nathalie: Getting nervous Tea. You better be.  
  
Tea: Hmph!  
  
Cheerers: GO! GO! Nathalie! GO! Beat Tea! Beat Tea! Beat Tea!  
  
Nathalie: Hear that? They want me to win.  
  
Tea: Not if I can help it. My turn! Magic Card De-spell!  
  
Nathalie: What?! Oh no! You've destroyed my Magic Card. I was planning to use it later.  
  
Tea: Too bad! Magic Card Polymerization! I'll fuse two monsters from my hand. Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maiden! Combining this two I'll have St. Joan (Atk: 2800).  
  
Nathalie: What?! Her attack is very high!  
  
Tea: St. Joan attack with Divine Sword!  
  
Nathalie: NO! My Huntress!  
  
St. Joan destroyed Beautiful Head Huntress and dropped Nathalie's LP to 1100 but because of Black Pendant's effect Tea got 500 points of damage and her LP was reduced to 500.  
  
Nathalie: You may have destroyed my Huntress but your LP is closer to zero.  
  
Tea: Not if I can help it. Activate Magic Card, Dian Keto the Cure Master!  
  
Nathalie: Huh? Not fair!  
  
Tea: My LP has now increase by 1000 making it 1500.  
  
Nathalie: Darn! I don't have card to beat St. Joan. I give up and you win, Ms. Tea.  
  
Tea: (Smiled)  
  
Isis: Nathalie has surrendered. The winner of the duel is Ms. Tea.  
  
Yugioh Gang: Yes!!! Tea did it!  
  
Tea: (Stepping down the stage.) I'm glad that's over.  
  
Mai: Tea congratulations! You won the duel!  
  
Rebecca: You were really great!!!  
  
JC: Now you've advanced to the finals. You are going to face Karen and me.  
  
Tea: You're right.  
  
JC: I heard Karen's evil plan against you. What's worst her sister is here too?  
  
Mai: Double Trouble huh?  
  
Tea: Sigh... Things can't get any worse.  
  
Isis: May I now call on the winners for today's tournament.  
  
Tea, JC and Karen went up the stage. The audience cheered loudly for them. Karen waved to them with a smile. JC looked serious and Tea was getting more nervous. Yami knew that something was up so after the program the gang went to the girls.  
  
Serenity: Tea, JC, you both made it to the finals.  
  
JC: It was a tough battle though. Mai isn't an easy opponent.  
  
Mai: I'm glad you know.  
  
Joey: That's Mai for you.  
  
Rebecca: Yugi, I'm sorry I lost to that Karen.  
  
Yugi: Is okay Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: I know.  
  
Yami: Tea that was some duel you had with Nathalie.  
  
Tea: Thank you. Nathalie is a great duelist. I'm glad I got the chance to duel her.  
  
Yami: Tomorrow will be the final duel. Good luck.  
  
Tea: Yeah!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Nice duel!  
  
Ragna-girl: Yes! Really good!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: I have a cousin Nathalie and she also uses a deck full of female warriors. So I based that character on my cousin. She was really happy that I made her a character in this story.  
  
Ragna-girl: Hihihihi!   
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Pls. review if you want and read the next chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: No flames!!! 


	12. Tea in Trouble

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Chapter 12!!! I can't believe we are almost there.  
  
Ragna-girl: Pls. read this chapter and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: Yugioh never belongs to us!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Tea in trouble  
  
The tournament ended at 3 pm. The rest of the gang went home for some R and R. But Tea decided to take a walk on the park. She thought about a lot of things, about Karen, the duel and Yami. She sat down on the bench and scanned her cards. She picked up Dark Magician Girl and remembered the times when that card helped her out in a difficult situation.  
  
Tea: I remembered the time you helped me out in that duel against that penguin that was one of the Big 5. You always keep my hopes up.  
  
JC: I heard that Dark Magician Girl is your favorite card, am I right?  
  
Tea: JC? What are you doing here?  
  
JC: I noticed that you down lately. So I'm here to try to make you happy.  
  
Tea: JC... I'm just thinking of a lot of things. My biggest problem is Karen. What is she planning to do to me? I'm scared JC and I'm scared of losing Yami.  
  
JC: I know that you and Yami have...  
  
Tea: Huh? But how?  
  
JC: I'm kind of a snoop.   
  
Tea: JC...  
  
JC: I also spied on Joey and Mai, Serenity and Duke.  
  
Tea: What?! You should not spy on other people.  
  
JC: It's a hobby.  
  
Tea: (Smiling) You are really something JC.  
  
JC: Well of course I am. Tea do your best tomorrow. I think the tournament tomorrow will be a battle royal method.  
  
Tea: Really?  
  
JC: (Nods) The best thing to do is to target Karen first and then we'll duel till the end.  
  
Tea: Sure. Let's do that.  
  
JC: Okay, I better get going now. I still have some strategies to think of.  
  
Tea: See you tomorrow!  
  
JC: Bye! (Running off)  
  
As JC disappeared from sight, Karen arrived with her sister Jade. Tea saw them and immediately stood up from the bench. Karen and Jade looked at her slyly. Tea was getting afraid and decided to run away. But Karen's bodyguards caught her.  
  
Tea: Hey! Let me go!  
  
Karen: Tea, Tea, Tea, don't be so pushy.  
  
Jade: I can't believe that Yami would fall for an ugly girl like this.  
  
Tea: Ugly?! You should be the one talking.  
  
Karen: Don't talk to my sister like that.  
  
Tea: You and your sister are bad news for everyone. Even Yami thinks that your no good, Karen!  
  
Karen: (Slapping Tea) How dare you talk to me like that!  
  
Jade: She's rude and nasty.  
  
Karen: Let's get rid of her, sis!  
  
Jade: I agree! Body Guards tie her up and dropped her into the sea.  
  
Guards: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Tea: Ah!  
  
The two body guars dragged Tea to the car and brought her to the pier. Tea was all tied up. One bodyguard got off with Tea and brought her to the dock.  
  
Guard: Any last words?  
  
Tea: Tell your mistress, that Yami will never be hers!  
  
Then she dropped Tea into the sea and left. Since Tea was tied up, she couldn't move freely and she was sinking fast. Suddenly someone jump in and swan to Tea. Tea had already fainted but the he grabbed her and brought her to the surface. He cut Tea free from the ropes.  
  
JC: Is she all right?  
  
Yami: She's fine. She's just unconscious.  
  
JC: I can't believe Karen would do such a thing.  
  
Yami: She'll pay for this.  
  
Tea: Uh...  
  
Yami: Tea, Tea! Come on, talk to me.  
  
Tea: Ya...Yami... You saved me.  
  
Yami: Yes. You're safe now.  
  
Tea: Yami I'm glad. (Fainted again)  
  
JC: She's very tired now. We better get her home.  
  
Yami: You're right. Let's go.  
  
JC and Yami brought Tea home. JC changed her clothes and tucked her to bed. Yami and JC sat down in the living room in Tea's house. They both discussed about Karen and how to deal with it. But an hour later they were dueling and Yami was winning.  
  
Yami: Dark Magician will now attack your Mystic Clown!  
  
JC: You've won Yami.  
  
Yami: All right.  
  
Tea: Hey guys!  
  
Yami: Tea, I'm so glad you're fine.  
  
Tea: I want to thank you Yami for saving me. How'd you know I was there?  
  
Yami: JC and I decided to watch you for a while.  
  
JC: We saw what Karen's bodyguard did to you. We can't forgive her.  
  
Tea: Karen...and...Jade too...  
  
Yami: These two Gails are really bothersome. They are nothing but trouble for us.  
  
JC: I've already called the gang about this.  
  
Tea: You told them all?  
  
JC: Yes. They have to know.  
  
Yami: We have to watch out for Karen.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Ragna-girl I hate your character!  
  
Ragna-girl: Hey! You said that we needed an Antagonist for the story.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: You're right. Pls. read the next chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: Final Duel in the next chappie. Review if you want. No flames. 


	13. The Final Duel

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: The Final Duel! Hoooooooooray!!!  
  
Ragna-girl: Tea vs. Karen vs. JC, who will win?  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: These three girls have battled it out to the finals.  
  
Ragna-girl: I'm so excited. Here's chapter 13.  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Remember that!!! (  
  
Chapter 13: The Final Duel  
  
It was the day for the final round of the battle city tournament. The duelists who made it to the finals were Tea, Karen, and JC. They were all gathered at Kaiba Land's Stadium. The finalists got their duel disks and prepared themselves for duel. The Yugioh gang sat down from the audience.  
  
Yugi: I can't believe what Karen did to Tea.  
  
Rebecca: It's awful. Karen that witch!  
  
Duke: Good thing you were there to save her dude.  
  
Yami: Yeah...  
  
Joey: Don't feel so down Yami. Tea will just do fine in this tournament.  
  
Mai: Yami, you're mad at Karen right?  
  
Yami: Yes. I'm going to get her for that.  
  
Tea, JC, and Karen was waiting in their locker rooms. Karen was a bit shocked at first when she saw Tea. So she approached Tea directly.  
  
Karen: I don't know how you saved yourself, but next time I'll make sure you're dead.  
  
Tea: Karen! If you think I'm afraid of you then you're wrong!  
  
Karen: Hmph. Whatever you say, I'll get rid of you and Yami will be mine.  
  
Tea: I won't let you have him.  
  
JC: Mind if I butt in. Karen you over did it this time. Tea did not save herself from drowning.  
  
Karen: Oh! I supposed you're the one who saved her.  
  
JC: (Smiled) No, but Yami did.  
  
Karen: What?! Yami? But why?!  
  
JC: Easy! Yami loves Tea and would do anything to protect her. Yami has been close to Tea for a long time now. Yami is now mad at you. Furious at what you did to his girlfriend.  
  
Karen: Shut up! Not true!  
  
Tea: It's true.  
  
Karen: Why you wretched..!  
  
Voice: Attention Duelists! Pls. proceed to the dueling area immediately.  
  
Karen: Hmph. Saved by the announcer. I'll win this duel then I'll settle this with you once and for all.  
  
At the stadium...  
  
Isis: Ladies and Gentlemen! The Final duel is about to begin! Let me introduce to you the duelist who made it to the finals.  
  
Cheer  
  
Isis: She came from North America and she's the no. 1 duelist there. She is known as the Dark Princess. Pls. give it up for Ms. Jane Mutou!  
  
Yugi: There's JC! Good Luck JC!  
  
Rebecca: Go JC!  
  
Cheer  
  
Isis: Now next up is the 1st runner up of North America. She's rich and beautiful! Here's Ms. Karen of the fabulous Gail Family.  
  
Karen: Thank you! That's right I am beautiful and rich!  
  
Joey: Show off. Who does she think she is?  
  
Mai: I hate her!  
  
Cheer  
  
Isis: Now the final duelists to be announced. She's a champion in dancing and good at duel monsters. She's known as the Queen of Games, let give it up for Ms. Tea Gardner.  
  
Yugi: Tea!  
  
Duke: Good Luck! Don't lose to that Karen girl!  
  
Serenity: Tea!  
  
Yami: Tea don't let Karen win!  
  
Tea: Yami...  
  
Karen: (Angry) What!? I can't believe this. Why is Yami rooting for Tea? Tea I'll beat you. I swear!  
  
Isis: Duelists, please step up on the flatform.  
  
The three girls went to their respective places. Isis explained the rules to them. It was going to be a battle royal method. They can attack whomever they want. Karen frowned because she knew that JC and Tea would focus their attack on her.  
  
Isis: Duelists are you ready? Let the Final Duel begin!  
  
JC: My turn! I'll place a monster in defense mode and a card face down on the field! Turn over!  
  
Tea: My turn! I'll place a monster on defense mode and end my turn!  
  
Karen: I'm next. I'll place Ogre of Black Shadow (Atk: 1200) in attack mode. Now my ogre attack Tea's face down card!  
  
Tea: You can't touch it. My card is Spirit of the Breeze (Def: 1800).  
  
Karen: Huh? My LP just dropped. (Karen LP: 3400)  
  
JC: Think before you attack Karen. My turn now! I'll flip this card open. Come out Vorse Raider! In addition I'll putting one more monster in attack mode. Koumori Dragon (Atk: 1500)!  
  
Karen: Uh oh!  
  
JC: Koumori Dragon attack Ogre of Black Shadow with Black Dragon Flame!  
  
The Dragon attacked the Ogre with black flame and burned him to a crisp. Karen LP dropped again and JC commanded Vorse Raider to direct attack Karen. Karen felt the horror of being attack. Karen's LP is now at 1200.  
  
Karen: NO! This is not happening to me!  
  
Tea: It is happening to you. Now to end you! I'll tribute summon a monster by sacrificing Spirit of the Breeze. I summon Dark Magician Girl!  
  
The Magician Girl appeared, swinging her wand like a baton. Tea commanded Dark Magician Girl (Atk: 2000) to attack Karen. The Magician twirled her wand and attack Karen with Black Magic. Thus reducing Karen's LP to 0. Karen was eliminated from the match.  
  
Tea: Yes! We did it JC!  
  
Isis: Karen has zero LP. She is now eliminated from the duel. Now Tea and JC remains.  
  
Karen: Arg! I'm going to get you two. I promise that! (Left)  
  
Tea: Now it's just you and me, JC.  
  
JC: I won't give you any chances.  
  
Tea: Bring it on.  
  
JC: My turn now. I'll switch Koumori Dragon and Vorse Raider to defense mode. Your turn Tea!  
  
Tea: Okay! (I should be careful. My last duel with JC was tough. She still has a card face down. I'm sure it is a trap card. I can't risk my Dark Magician Girl.)  
  
JC: (My face down card is Magic Jammer. If you use a magic card then I'll activate it right away.)  
  
Tea: I'll use a magic card. Activate Magic Card, Book of Secret Arts! With this Dark Magician Girl's power will rise.  
  
JC: Are you sure? Now I activate trap card, Magic Jammmer.  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
JC: With this card, it can negate the activation of a magic card.  
  
Tea: I should have known that you'd use that card.  
  
JC: What's your next move?  
  
Tea: Hmmm. I'll place Dunames Dark Witch (Atk: 1800) in attack mode. Now both of them will attack your monsters. Attack!!!  
  
Dunames Dark Witch attacked Koumori Dragon while Dark Magician Girl attacked Vorse Raider. JC wasn't worried about this and it was her turn. She drew a card from her deck. She placed Witch's Apprentice face down and ended her turn.  
  
JC: Turn over!  
  
Tea: Okay! I'll place another card. Fire Princess in attack position!  
  
JC: Bad news for me.  
  
Tea: Now battle. Take no prisoners!  
  
Dark Magician Girl destroyed Witch's apprentice. Fire Princess on the other hand attacked JC and reduced her life points to 2700. JC scanned her hand cards but the cards in her hand were no matches for Dark Magician Girl. She drew a card and it was Dark Magic Curtain.  
  
JC: (Using this card, Dark Magic Curtain will be very risky. If I use it my LP will be halved but I can summon Dark Magician at the same time. What should I do?)  
  
Tea: (JC is planning something. I can feel it.)  
  
JC: (I've made up my mind. I'm going to use it.) Activate Magic Card, Dark Magic Curtain.  
  
Tea: That card?! Oh no!  
  
JC: My LP is halved and now I special summon, Dark Magician. Say hello to your master Dark Magician Girl.  
  
As JC activated that card, a magic curtain appeared and something started to glow. The curtain was raised and there appeared Dark Magician. (JC LP: 1350)  
  
JC: First I'll destroy Dark Magician Girl with this! (Holding a card up)  
  
Tea: What is that?  
  
JC: Magic Card, Thousands Knives!  
  
Tea: Huh? I know that card's effect. When you have a Dark Magician on the field you can activate that card to destroy one of your opponent's monsters.  
  
JC: You got it right. Here goes!  
  
Thousand Knives appeared before Dark Magician. As JC gave the signal, the knives started attacking Dark Magician Girl and destroyed her.  
  
JC: Your Magician is destroyed. Now the next one! Dark Magician attack with Black Magic!  
  
Tea: Fire Princess... (LP: 2800)  
  
JC: Fire Princess smashed!  
  
Tea: My turn!  
  
At the audience...  
  
Yugi: JC's really is making this hard for Tea.  
  
Yami: Tea, you can do it. There is still a way to beat her!  
  
Back to the duel...  
  
Tea: (I have no card to defeat Dark Magician. No choice but to go on defense.) Monster on defense position!  
  
JC: I now summon Sangan (Atk: 1000). Dark Magician, attack with your magic!  
  
Dark Magician fired a dark magic ball at Tea's face down monster. As JC recognized the monster, she was shocked to see Giant Germ. The Germ was destroyed and started to spread a virus on JC.  
  
JC: Ah!  
  
Tea: My card was the Giant Germ! Since it was destroyed in battle you take 500 points of damage to your LP.  
  
JC: Oh no! (LP: 850)  
  
Tea: Not only that...  
  
JC: I know, you can place two more Giant Germs on the field and I attack it then I'll lose my LP.  
  
Tea: I'm glad you know.  
  
JC: Nice move Tea but I'm not going to give up. I'll fight till the end.  
  
Tea: It's my turn. I'll place my germs on defense and end my turn. What are you going to do JC?  
  
JC: (Think fast. My LP is now at 850. If I attack it will drop to 350 and attack again I will lose. Come on think!)  
  
Tea: What's the matter JC?  
  
JC: (Drawing a card) I'll just draw this card and end my turn. I'll wait till the right card comes.  
  
Tea: But you've given me a chance to summon a monster.  
  
JC: Huh? Tea: I'll sacrifice one germ to set this card face down.  
  
JC: What card is that?  
  
Tea: Attack if you dare.  
  
JC: Okay I will if I know what card is that. Magic card, Dark-piercing Light!  
  
Tea: UH! Marie is flipped to her normal side.  
  
JC: Hmph! I knew that you were up to something. You're trying to place Marie in the graveyard so you'll get a boost in LP.  
  
Tea: I did not know that you will use that card.  
  
JC: I'll not attack you this time.  
  
Tea: You've given me a chance again JC.  
  
JC: What do you mean?  
  
Tea: Take a look at this card.  
  
JC: What is that card?  
  
Tea: Last Day of Witch!  
  
JC: Oh no!  
  
Tea: Dark Magician will now be destroyed!  
  
Last Day of Witch destroyed Dark Magician. She changed Marie's position to attack mode. She commanded Marie to direct attack JC. JC LP is now at zero and she has lost the duel.  
  
Isis: JC has lost and the winner and champion of the Battle City Tournament, The Queen of Games, Ms. Tea Gardner!  
  
Cheer  
  
Yami: Tea!  
  
Joey: Tea won!  
  
Mai: Good job!  
  
Tea: You guys! (Smiled)  
  
JC: Tea! Congratulations! You are the Queen of Games.  
  
Tea: And you're the Dark Princess! (Laughs)  
  
After that the whole gang went to Burger World. JC treated the gang since she was also rich. Joey stuffed himself with a lot of burgers and the usual he eats like a pig. JC laughed at Joey for it was her first time to see a guy eat like that.  
  
Duke: Joey, slow down. Nobody will steal your food, man!  
  
Mai: Duke's right.  
  
Joey: I can't help it. I'm so hungry.  
  
Yugi: Joey you're always saying that.  
  
Gang: (Laughs)  
  
After eating and talking the gang went home. Yami walked Tea home with holding hands. JC decided to follow them secretly.  
  
Yami: It was a nice duel Tea. You deserve to win.  
  
Tea: Yami...  
  
Yami: I'm sure glad Karen lost.  
  
Tea: She was a real pain.  
  
JC: (Hiding behind a post) POV: If you thinks she's a pain here wait till I tell you what a brat she is back in North America.  
  
They've arrived at Tea's house. Tea bid goodbye to Yami with a kiss on the lips. Yami went off and Tea went inside to rest. Tea lied on her bed and thought that she was lucky that she met Yami.  
  
Tea: I love you, Yami...  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yes! Tea has won. She's cool! Awesome!  
  
Ragna-girl: Nice duel! Well done!  
  
Jevelyn-anime: In the next chapter, Karen kidnaps Tea again and plans to lure Yami to her.  
  
Ragna-girl: So pls. Read it and no flames!!! Submit a review if you like. 


	14. Girl's Let Shine!

Girl's Time to Duel  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Okay, I'm getting so excited. This is the final chapter.  
  
Ragna-girl: Hoooray! We can finally rest.  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: No way. We are going to write another story.  
  
Ragna-girl: Ahhh!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Everyone, here's chapter 14!  
  
Disclaimers: Come on people. You know that we don't own Yugioh!  
  
Chapter 14: Girl let's shine!  
  
It was the day after the tournament. JC invited them the gang to go to her private beach house and spend a vacation there. So the gang packed up their things and off they went. They arrived at the beach and the gang admired the scene.  
  
Joey: Wow! It's been a long time since I've been to the beach.  
  
Serenity: It's beautiful!  
  
Duke: You're right! I feel so relaxed here.  
  
JC: Come on guys. Wait till you see my beach house.  
  
Tea: Where is it?  
  
JC: (Pointing) Over there!  
  
Yugi: It's great.  
  
The gang went into JC's beach house. JC showed around and brought them to their rooms. She showed Duke's and Joey's room first, then Yami and Yugi's, and Rebecca and Mai's room. JC brought Tea to her room, which was really big, and it had a wide screen TV and a soft bed.  
  
Tea: Your room is great, JC!  
  
JC: Glad you like it. I'm happy that the others like it here too.  
  
Tea: Thanks for inviting us.  
  
JC: No problem. Now we're here, let's have some fun.  
  
Tea: Okay!  
  
The gang got themselves ready to swim in the sea and play all day. They put one their beach attire and got beach ball, umbrella, and food of course. The boys went out first. Duke sunbathed together with Yami while Joey and Yugi swam at sea. After a while the girls came out with their bathing suits on. The boys looked at them with amazement. Mai was in her purple two-piece bathing suit, Rebecca was in a green bathing suit, Serenity was in a lavender bathing suit, Tea was also in a pink two-piece bathing suit while JC wore a t-shirt and shorts.  
  
Tea: JC, why aren't you wearing one?  
  
JC: I don't like wearing them.  
  
Mai: Suit yourself. Hey Joey let's play volleyball.  
  
Joey: Sure. Serenity, Duke! Join us!  
  
Serenity: Okay!  
  
Duke: I'm in!  
  
Tea and JC went to join Yami and Rebecca joined Yugi in swimming. The gang was having a blast at the beach. They placed many games and swam a lot. They've also had a swimming race, which Joey lost five times to Duke. After that long day of fun and excitement, the gang retired to the beach house. When night arrived, all of them slept right away.  
  
Karen: Quiet sis!  
  
Jade: Don't push me Karen!  
  
Karen: They're all asleep now. It's the perfect chance to strike.  
  
Jade: Whatever!  
  
Karen and Jade climbed in the window of JC's room. Tea was also there too. Karen spotted Tea sleeping soundly. Karen sneaked up quietly and brought out a dagger. Jade followed her. Karen was at Tea's side and she was about to strike Tea but suddenly.  
  
Karen: Say good-bye Tea!  
  
JC: (Blocking Karen) Hold it right their Karen!  
  
Karen: JC, but how?  
  
JC: Have you've forgotten I learned Martial Arts.  
  
Karen: Oh yeah, you're right. I forgot. Darn!  
  
Tea: What's with the noise? Karen! What are you doing here?  
  
Karen: What does it look like I'm trying to kill you! Idiot!  
  
JC: Don't talk to my friend that way.  
  
Jade: I'll get you.  
  
Jade was closing in on JC but she immediately jumped and landed behind Jade. She hit Jade on the neck and made her unconscious. Karen got her knife and attacked Tea. Tea evaded her attack and performs a back flip. Karen tried to stab her but Tea was too quick for her. Then JC knocked her out by punching Karen in the stomach.  
  
JC: These two are just no match for me.  
  
Tea: Glad you were there to save my neck. Thanks!  
  
JC: No problem. Now what are we going to do with them.  
  
Tea: I dunno, let's tie them up first and let's think of something in the morning.  
  
JC: Good idea.  
  
Morning came and the gang woke up from a great sleep. They got dressed and went to the dining room. They saw Tea and JC cooking breakfast.  
  
Yami: Good morning!  
  
Tea: Good morning too!  
  
JC: We're making breakfast. Sit down guys!  
  
Joey: What's for breakfast?  
  
JC: Fried Eggs and bacon!  
  
Joey: All right!  
  
When breakfast was served, the gang suddenly heard voices. It came from the closet. Tea and JC tried not to laugh. Yugi went to check it out and as he opened the closet, the gang saw Jade and Karen tied up and gagged.  
  
Yugi: Jade?!  
  
Yami: Karen?!  
  
Rebecca: What are they doing here?  
  
Mai: And all tied up?  
  
JC and Tea: (Laughing)  
  
Joey: Huh? So it was you two who did this to them!  
  
JC: They sneaked up on us last night and tried to kill Tea.  
  
Tea: Luckily we stopped them on time. (Laughs)  
  
Yami: Tea... As for you Karen, let me make this clear to you I love Tea and I don't love you. Got it?!  
  
Karen: Nodding  
  
Tea: She got the point.  
  
Gang: (Laughs)  
  
They let Karen and Jade go and further enjoyed their vacation. Later that night, the gang was all asleep but JC was still awake. She decided to take a walk on the beach. She stared at the sky full of stars but Karen and Jade interrupted her.  
  
JC: What do you want?  
  
Karen: You're giving us a bad name. The Gail family is known to be a very great family. I'm glad we are not known here in Japan.  
  
Jade: So are you planning to tell them?  
  
JC: Yeah! Someday. So I'll be staying here for a while or I'll be staying here permanently.  
  
Karen: I can't believe that we made the whole thing up.  
  
Jade: It was all an act. So your friends can confess their love. Your plans are wild imagine we almost killed Tea.  
  
JC: Good job you two. Thanks!  
  
Jade: Anytime. Karen let's go!  
  
Karen: Okay sis! See you JC.  
  
JC bid good-bye to her two friends. She planned it all, she was behind all of it and that's because she wanted to see if Yami and Tea really love each other. It was the next day. JC was already up making breakfast. The gang went for something to eat, JC greeted them good morning.  
  
JC: Good morning!  
  
Tea: Good morning, JC!  
  
Yami: Something's smells good.  
  
They all ate breakfast and talked happily. Joey told jokes and everyone laughed. After that they went outside to play volleyball. They girls were winning and the boys suck but they don't mind.  
  
JC: I'm glad that it all worked out.  
  
Tea: Did you say something?  
  
JC: Nothing. Now let's go and have some fun!  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: That's our story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ragna-girl: The end of it. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Authors: Bye!!! 


End file.
